Much Ado About Nothing
by StarkIndustries1983
Summary: It's The Trios 7th year & Hermione has convinced Dumbledore to start a Drama department. With laughter, Anger, Boyfriends & Girlfriends, Harry thinks this could be their wildest year yet. Ron thinks both of them are crazy but he loves them anyway. Warnings: M/M, M/F, F/F, & a whole lot of swearing. The play they're doing is Shakespeare's: Much Ado About Nothing. Rated T to be safe
1. Opting Out

DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely, positively nothing. See that NOTHING. It all belongs to the amazing Shakespeare and the lovely J.K Rowling.

Pairings:

Snape/Lucius

Draco/Hermione

Sirius/Charlie

Remus/Tonks

Ron/Lavendar

Neville/Luna

Harry/Fred

George/Alicia

 _Much Ado About Nothing_

 **Side Note: Before this begins I would like to state a few things.**

 **1\. Voldemort was defeated in Harry's 5th year**

 **2\. Everyone who died in the books is alive**

 **3\. Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna, and Hermione started a band together**

 **4\. Lucius and Severus helped take down Voldemort in the DoM (Hence them not being in Azkaban)**

 **5\. This story will be AU (Snape is friends with Remus and Sirius but they argue...a lot)**

 **6\. Harry lives with Remus and Sirius**

 **7\. Peter was captured in PoA**

 **8\. Harry lived with the Weasley's until Sirius got his house**

 **9\. He got his house just before the start of Harry's 4th year**

 **10\. The Tri-wizard Tournament did happen and Harry was a contestant**

 **Chapter 1: Opting Out**

Harry grinned and rolled his eyes as Ron and Hermione started arguging again.

"What are they arguging about this time young Harry?" Fred asked grinning as he dropped down on Harry's left.

"Probably about Ron wanting to snog instead of doing homework." George said dropping down on Harry's right.

"Definatly not. Hermione doesn't like him that way and she'll hex your family jewels off if you even suggest that to her face." Harry said not looking up from his potions essay. A lot of things had changed since Voldemort had been defeated. Hermione had realized she only saw Ron as a brother while Ron realized he hadn't noticed Lavendar Brown. Ginny and Harry had broken up because Ginny found she liked someone else and Harry had realized that even though he was bisexual, he was most definatly leaning towards guys. Another thing that had changed was the Weasleys had stopped thinking that Charlie was Asexual because he had dated Harry this past summer.

"True that mate."

"So what are they arguing about?"

"Is it Vicky?"

"Or perhaps it's the increase of owls she has from and 'Admirer'."

"Maybe it's about her crush on Bill."

"I thought it was on Charlie."

"that's Harry you dumbass."

"too right. Percy then?" The twins were interrupted by a gagging sound from in between them.

"Eww. If you two really must know, They are arguging about the name of our band and also the letters are from Dumbledore. She is trying to get him to set up a drama department. Also I can tell you it's not a Weasley she fancies but it is a pureblood that we all know." Harry said as he stole Fred's wand and cast a drying charm on his essay.

"Oi! What are you stealing my wand for?" Fred asked as he took it back.

"My birthday is not for another two weeks and you both know that means I still have the trace on me. Also I don't feel like waiting for this to dry." Harry said as he rolled up the essay and tied it to Hedwig's leg.

"What are you doing Harry?" Hermione asked looking over at him.

"I talked to Professor McGonagall and she wants me to become the DADA teacher when I graduate. I pointed out that the only experience I had was from DA and that was not exactly legal. She said that I could opt of of several classes because of my grades and become an teaching aid." Harry said as he carried Hedwig to the window.

"Which classes did you opt out of?" Ron asked looking curious.

"I choose all of them because I couldn't decide." Harry said disappearing into the kitchen.

"Harry! You can't opt out of all your classes." Hermione said looking at him in shock.

"I know that Hermione. I just couldn't decide but I knew I wanted to do this and that's what I told McGonagall. She told me to do all my classes and she would decide for me." Harry said before biting into an apple.

"Oh ok." She said as she went back to her charms homework.

"So how much free time would this give you?" Ron asked as he cast a drying charm on his History essay.

"Depends. I was only taking History, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology, Defence, and Potions. More than likely I will be able to opt out of Defence and History. I know of those two at least. Sirius thinks I can opt out of Charms as well. I mean we all know there is no way that I can opt out of potions." Harry said grinning as the others started laughing.

"True that mate." Ron said grinning as the floo flared up and McGonagall stepped out. A chorus of "Hello Professor." greeted her as she glanced around the room.

"Hello everyone. Mr. Potter? May I speak with you?" McGonagall asked gesturing toward the kitchen.

" Of Course professor." Harry said standing and walking to the kitchen with her.

"Minerva! What a surprise! Would you like something to drink?" Molly asked with a smile.

"Tea please, Molly. Now, Mr. Potter. You have done quite well in all of your classes. Obviously, you can opt out of Defence and History. You are also eligible to opt out of Transfiguration and Charms. Thank you, Molly." McGonagall said as she picked up the cup of tea without taking her eyes off of Harry.

"So I can opt out of everything except Potions and Herbology?" Harry asked, smiling as James, Sirius' owl, landed on the table with a letter from Sirius.

"Yes, Mr. Potter. Although Professor Sprout thinks if you study hard you can opt out after Christmas." McGonagall said sipping her tea.

"Professor. I would like to stay in Transfiguration and I don't see the point of only doing Herbology for half of the year." Harry said with a smile.

"Indeed Mr. Potter. In that case, we need to discuss what you will be doing. Albus would like you to work alongside our new defense teacher as well as start a dueling club." McGonagall said setting her empty tea cup down. Harry grinned at the mention of the dueling club.

"Who is our new DADA teacher?" Harry asked as Molly began to bustle around the kitchen making lunch.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt has stepped up for the year. He said he would be delighted to train you this year." McGonagall said with a small smile.

"Excuse me, professor." Hermione said, walking into the kitchen.

"Yes, Miss. Granger?" McGonagall asked her lips twitching as if she knew what she was about to be asked.

"Me, Ron, Luna, Ginny, and Neville was wondering if we could opt out of classes as well?" Hermione asked smiling slightly.

"Unfortunately only Seventh Years may opt out. So Miss. Lovegood and Miss. Weasley may not. You, Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Weasley may take the test to see if you can. I will need a list of the classes you are taking. Miss. Lovegood and Miss. Weasley if you still wish to opt out by the end of your sixth year, come see me before you leave for the summer." McGonagall said as she stood up and conjured three separate pieces of Parchment. Hermione smiled as the three quickly wrote down the classes they were planning on taking.

"There you go, professor." Hermione said as she handed McGonagall three pieces of parchment.

"Thank you. I shall return tomorrow and the four of you will come to the school to take the test." McGonagall said standing up.

"Four of us Professor?" Ron asked glancing at Harry.

"Yes, Mr. Weasley. The Four of you. Albus wishes to talk to Harry and I suspect he will wish to talk to you three as well. Have a good afternoon." And with that McGonagall left for Hogwarts. Harry turned and grinned at his friends as Molly asked them to help set the table.

 **HRHGNL**

Harry groaned as someone shook him awake. Harry and the others had stayed up talking about what they were going to do after school until four in the morning. It was another hour before Harry got to his house in Hogsmeade. Remus and Harry had been rather amused when Sirius told them he was buying a house on the outskirts of Hogsmeade.

"Harry. Harry. HARRY!" Sirius shouted shaking his godson awake.

"I'm up. I'm up." Harry muttered sitting up.

"Good, Minerva wants you up at the school." Sirius said throwing a damp towel at Harry. Harry now noticed that his godfather had just stepped out of the shower if his damp hair was anything to go by.

"Why? It's seven in the morning." Harry said with a groan. Two Hours. Harry was going to crash around Lunchtime and he knew it.

"What time did you get in?" Sirius asked grinning as he pulled Harry up off the bed and shoved him toward the bathroom.

"Five am." Harry responded as he shoved the door open.

"Stay out late, making out with your boyfriend?" Sirius asked grinning.

"No. I stayed up late at Ron's with the others talking about what we are going to do after Hogwarts. Plus, me and Charlie broke up." Harry said rolling his eyes as he stepped into the bathroom. Twenty minutes later, Harry was walking into the kitchen as Remus finished making breakfast.

"So Harry, what are you and the others going to do after Hogwarts?" Remus asked, letting Harry know Sirius had told him about the conversation they had had.

"I'm planning on taking over as the DADA teacher after graduation. Ron plans on taking over for Madam Hooch, Hermione for Madam Pince and Neville for Professor Sprout." Harry said as he made himself some coffee.

"What about Ginny and Luna?" Remus asked putting a plate of bacon and eggs in front of Harry.

"They aren't sure yet. Luna is thinking about taking over the Quibbler and I think Ginny is going to try and go pro in quidditch." Harry said as he started eating. Remus nodded started eating.

"What does Albus want to see you about?" Remus asked as they finished up their breakfast and began to clean up.

"Not sure, but more than likely it's about the dueling club. Or maybe the band." Harry said with a grin as he slid on the leather jacket Sirius had bought him for Christmas. Remus grinned at the mention of the band. It had started as a joke but was now a reality. In a few weeks, they would play for the first time in public at Bill and Fleur's wedding.

"See you later, Harry." Remus said as Harry walked out the door.

"Bye Moony!" Harry called as he swung onto his motorcycle. Remus had surprised everyone by giving Harry a motorcycle for his sixteenth birthday, much to Molly's chagrin.

 **HRHGNL**

Harry grinned when he saw three people appear at the front gates as he pulled up. Hermione rolled her eyes at the site of the motorcycle.

"Really Harry? You live five minutes from Hogwarts. Would it kill you to walk?" She asked jokingly. Harry just laughed and held out his hand to her as Ron and Neville pulled brooms from their pockets. Everyone knew by now that Hermione actually loved Harry's Motorbike just as much as he did and it was quicker than walking all the way to the castle.

MaGonagall's lips twitched as two brooms and a motorbike came to a stop in front of her. She waited patiently as Hermione and Harry dismounted the bike and shut it off, while Ron and Neville had already shrunk the brooms they were using.

"Follow me." MaGonagall said as she led them into the castle. Harry thought it was weird to be at the castle when no one was there. They stopped outside the potions classroom where Professor Snape was waiting. Ever since the war, Snape's demeanor had changed a good bit. Harry guessed that not having to live in fear that Voldemort would find you out and kill you would change anyone's attitude. It also helped that Sirius had apologized to him. Remus had also apologised but to everyone's surprise, Snape had told him that he didn't need to apologize for what the other's had done. Snape had apologized for outing Remus as a werewolf though.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Longbottom, and Miss. Granger. Your supplies are waiting at your desk you have two and a half hour to take this test. Should you pass you will have a choice to Opt out of it or stay in." Professor Snape said opening the door for the three of them.

"Good Luck." Harry said with a grin as his friends started the test.

"Mr. Potter, with me." MaGonagall said as she turned and began to lead him to the headmaster's office.

 **HRHGNL**

"Ahhh Harry, my boy. How are you?" Albus asked as Harry sat across from him.

"I'm good professor. How are you?" Harry asked taking a lemon drop from the dish on the headmaster's desk.

"Quiet well. You know you are one of the only people who enjoys those as much as I do." Albus said, his eyes twinkling.

"Yes, Professor. Although, I think we both know you didn't ask me here to point that out." Harry said with a chuckle.

"Quite right, Harry. I have several things I wish to talk to you about. Let's start with the most pressing matter. Minerva has mentioned that you are opting out of all but three classes. Is that correct?" Albus asked, his eyes twinkling even brighter.

"Yes, Sir." Harry said grinning.

"Good. She also mentioned that you were planning on starting a dueling club." Albus said peering at the note from Minerva.

"Yes, Sir. I plan on Teaching it much like I did the DA. Except it would include all houses and I was thinking it could be 3rd year and up. And if a 1st or 2nd year show great promise in Defence they would be allowed to join as well." Harry said grinning.

"I assume you would change the name?" Albus asked, causing Harry to laugh.

"Yes, sir. Also, we would not have a contract." Harry said grinning.

"Good. Now as an assistant professor you would have the right to give and take points. You also have the right to give detentions as well. I expect you to not abuse this power." Albus said giving Harry a stern look.

"Of course professor. Also, I would like to request that I have an assistant as well. For demonstrations and also in case some students advance quicker than others, then we could split the classes." Harry said looking over at where Fawkes had just appeared. Albus looked thoughtful as he took the note that Fawkes had. The beautiful phoenix gave a soft trill as he flew over to Harry.

"I suppose that you have someone in mind for this?" Albus asked watching Harry stroke Fawkes.

"I was thinking perhaps Remus could help me and when the full moon comes around Hermione could take his place for a few days." Harry said with a light grin.

"I see no problem with this but you do know that several parents might not be comfortable with a werewolf teaching their students." Albus asked causing Harry to make an irritated noise.

"Yes, I know. I was thinking since that perhaps we could have Remus and several others come and teach the students about werewolves. especially the 1st through 4th years as 5th years and up already know about Remus and like him pretty well." Harry said with a grin.

"Excellent idea Harry. Now another subject I wish to discuss is Charlie Weasley." Albus said the twinkling back full force.

"What about him sir?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"I am aware that you broke up with him but I am curious as to why." Albus said smiling.

"I realized that while Charlie is a great guy and I like him, I am not in love with him. Charlie needs somebody who likes adventure and I, personally, have had enough of it to last a lifetime." Harry said causing Albus to laugh lightly.

"Well, I believe that Minerva owes Severus a good amount of money then. We assumed that you had realized you were in love with one of the Twins." Albus said causing Harry to laugh.

"Oh but I am." Harry said grinning as Albus began laughing again.

"I don't suppose you will tell me which one?" Albus asked smiling.

"Well, that would exclude you from placing any bets." Harry said, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Very well then. Onto the last subject. Your band." Albus said smiling.

"What about it sir?" Harry asked grinning.

"What is the name of it? Also, when are you playing for the first time?" Albus asked smiling.

"We don't have a name yet and we are playing at Bill and Fleur's wedding on the 1st of August." Harry said grinning.

"Very well. Then I shall let you go as it is now 10 am and I know Kingsley wished to talk to you." Albus said smiling as Harry stood up.

"Professor? What about the Drama club?" Harry asked as he opened the door.

"I belive it would be a wonderful idea and I plan to inform miss. Granger of my decision after her last test at 2:30." Albus said smiling. Harry gave him a brillant grin and headed to find Kingsley.

 **HRHGNL**

"Kingsley!" Harry shouted as he saw the tall auror talking to Flitwick.

"ahh Harry! Good to see you." Flitwick said smiling as Harry walked up to them.

"Good to see you to Sir." Harry said grinning at the tiny professor.

"If you'll excuse us Filius, we need to go over our lesson plans." Kingsley said with a grin.

"Of course! Of course! I can't wait to see how this turns out." Filius said as he went on his way.

"So Harry, did you look over the lesson plans?" Kingsley asked as the stepped into the classroom.

"Yes, I did. I have one thing I wish to add though." Harry said with a grin.

"And what would that be?" Kinsley asked raising an eyebrow.

"I would like to allow Remus and another friend of his to come in and talk about werewolves to the 1st through 4th years so that those student will be comftable with Remus helping me in dueling club." Harry said smiling.

"Good Idea, but I thought it was for 3rd years and up?" Kingsley asked glancing up at Harry.

"It is but I decided that if there are any students who show great promise in Defence then they will be allowed to join the dueling club." Harry said grinning. Kingsley chuckled and nodded.

"Very well." Kingsley said with a grin. Harry sat and talked with Kingsley for a couple more hours before they walked to the entrance to meet Hermione and the others.

 **HRHGNL**

"How'd it go?" Harry asked as Ron and Neville ealked in from their Herbology test.

"Brillant!" Neville said grinning brightly.

"I think I did ok." Ron said with a shrug. Harry nodded and turned to Neville.

"So you going to opt out of Herbology?" Harry asked glancing between them.

"If I can, I will." Ron said with a shrug.

"I think I will see if I can become an assiatant Professor like you." Neville said with a grin and then gestured to Hermione.

"Hey hermione." The boys chorused as she walked over.

"Hey guys. So what did Professor Dumbledore want to talk to you about Harry?" Hermione asked as the waited for McGonagall to reach them.

"About the dueling club mostly." Harry replied as McGonagall reached them.

"Mr. Longbottom, Mr. Weasley and Miss. Granger, you will recieve a letter in a few days stating which classes you may opt out of. Also Miss. Granger, Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak with you before you leave." McGonagall said gesturing for Hermione to follow her.

"We'll wait outside for you Hermione." Ron said as the boys headed out in to the sun. Hermione nodded and followed McGonagall up the stairs. Ten minutes later a beaming Hermione bounded down the stairs.

"What's up Hermione?" Ron asked seeing how happy Hermoine was.

"Professor Dumbledore agreed to start a drama department!" Hermione said, practically floating with happiness. Harry grinned as Ron and Neville high fived her and pulled out their brooms.

"So are we going to gates and apparting to Muggle London or what?" Harry asked as he and Hermione mounted his motorcycle.

"I think we should go to Sirius' and change. That way you don't have to leave your bike at the gate." Hermione said grinning.

"You just want to ask Remus if he's asked Tonks on a date yet." Harry said laughing as he started the motorbike. Hermione just laughed as they headed to Sirius' house to change.

 **AN: That's all. Please Review.**


	2. A Birthday

**MUCH ADO ABOUT NOTHING**

DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely, positively nothing. See that NOTHING. It all belongs to the amazing Shakespeare and the lovely J.K Rowling.

Pairings:

Snape/Lucius

Draco/Hermione

Sirius/Charlie

Remus/Tonks

Ron/Lavendar

Neville/Luna

Harry/Fred

George/Alicia

 **Side note: this will contain Harry's birthday and Bill and Fleur's wedding will be in the 3rd chapter.**

 **Chapter 2 A Birthday**

 _ **July 31st 1997 8:30 am**_

Harry groaned as Padfoot jumped onto his bed and started licking his face.

"Bugger off, padfoot." Harry mumbled as Remus laughed from his spot on by the door.

"Happy Birthday kiddo." Sirius said, transforming back. Harry laughed and allowed the two men to drag him into the kitchen.

"What? No cake?" Harry asked grinning.

"You know very well, Molly would kill us." Sirius said grinning.

"She wants to hurt you on a daily bases Sirius." Remus said laughing as he set breakfast on the table. Sirius rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at Remus. Harry grinned as they started eating and discussing what they were going to do for Harry's birthday.

"What do you want to do today Harry?" Sirius asked grinning. Harry was quiet for a minute before his eyes lit up.

"I want to get a tattoo." Harry said grinning as Sirius let out a shout of delight.

"You have no idea what you just started." Remus muttered as Sirius hugged Harry ferciely. Harry just laughed as Sirius dragged Remus into the hug as well.

"What do you want?" Sirius asked bouncing up and down like a kid.

"Do you want a Muggle or Wizard Tattoo?" Remus asked as he began to clear the table.

"What is the differeance?" Harry asked as he got another cup of coffee.

"Wizard tattoos are painless and they can move around. Also if you decide you want to change it. You can change it with a spell. Although that spell is extremely painful." Sirius said grinning.

"And muggle tattoos are applied with a needle and are painful. They of course stay in place and if you decide you no longer want it, then you have to get laser removal to get rid of it. That's painful, really painful." Remus said smiling.

"Also with a muggle tattoo you can get a coverup if it goes wrong or you don't like it." Sirius said still grinning. Harry nodded and looked thoughtful.

"I think I want to get both." Harry said grinning at the raised eyebrows he got for his uncles.

"Both?" Sirius asked looking surprised.

"You want a muggle and wizarding version of a tattoo?" Remus asked looking slightly confused.

"What I'm thinking is getting a Lily tattoo the muggle way and getting a Stag tattoo the wizarding way." Harry said grinning as Sirius nearly started crying.

"I think thats a brillant idea Harry." Remus said pulling Harry into a tight hug. Sirius joined after a minute and Harry wasn't sure if his godfather was going to stop crying.

"Alright enough mushy stuff." Sirius said roughly wiping his eyes, causing the other two to laugh.

"Come on then. Let's go get the muggle tattoo as that will take about an hour and I'll see if Andy Tonks can do the wizarding one. That one will take 30 minutes or so. and then Albus wants to see you as he won't be able to make it to your party tonight." Remus said grinning. Harry grinned as the three stepped outside and appartated to the leaky cauldron.

 **HRHGNL**

 _ **Muggle London 9 Am**_

Harry grinned as they stepped out onto the streets og Muggle London. Grinning Sirius led them towards a tattoo shop across the street.

"Hey Mike!" Sirius said grinning as the stepped into the shop.

"Sirius! How are you man? Come to get another tattoo?" Mike asked as he walked out from behind the counter. Mike was a tall man with wavy dark hair down to his shoulders and Harry felt there was something distinctly familar about him.

"Not today Mike. Today it's Harry's Birthday. He's decided he wants a tattoo. So why not bring him to you?" Sirius said grinning.

"Fair enough. Hello Harry, I'm Mike Longbottom." Mike said holding out his hand with a smile.

"Hello Mr. Longbottom." Harry said shaking his hand.

"Please call me Mike. Mr. Longbottom is my brother Frank." Mike said grinning as Harry's eyes widened.

"So Neville Longbottom is your Nephew?" Harry asked looking at him in shock causing the others to laugh.

"Yes. It's just I'm a squib and living in the muggle world is far better than being judged by the entire family. Also I became a tattoo artist to spite my mother." Mike said grinning as Harry started laughing.

"I have to tell Neville about this." Harry said still laughing. Mike grinned at hat statement.

"Please do. Now what do you think you want as a tattoo?" Mike asked grinning as Harry calmed down.

"I would like a Lily tattoo, right here." Harry said gesturing to the middle of his forearm. Mike nodded and gestured for Harry to sit down. Remus said something to Sirius and slipped out to go see Andy. An 30 minutes later Remus was back and looked extremely flushed.

"What took so long Remus? And what did Andy say?" Sirius asked grinning.

"Your niece happened, and Andy said she would be happy to give Harry a tattoo." Remus said looking embarassed.

"My niece? Whatever did my sweet, innocent niece do to you?" Sirius said grinning devilishly, causing Remus to glare at him.

"First off, she's your niece. Second, because she is your niece there is no wat she is 'sweet and innocent'. Third, she's Andy's daughter and fourth she won't stop hitting on me." Remus said glaring at him as Sirius doubled up laughing.

"So what?" Harry called out, grinning.

"So what? Harry she's 24!" Remus said, turning to glare at his nephew.

"So? If she wants to date you she will. As you said, she's Sirius' cousin. She'll get what she wants and you know it." Harry shot back as Mike finished up his tattoo. Sirius grinned at the sight of the finished product and esaily payed Mike. Mike laughed and waved them on as they stepped out and appartated to Andy's house.

 **HRHGNL**

 _ **Andy's House 10 am**_

Andy smiled as the three of them appeared. She laughed as she saw Remus looking around for Dora and Sirius and Harry laughing at him.

"Don't worry Remus, Dora was called into work." Andy said laughing at the sheepish look on Remus' face.

"He thinks he'll be able to convince Tonks not to date him." Harry said, hugging Andy tight.

"Oh Remus darling. Dora always gets what she wants. Now what do want as a tattoo, Harry?" Andy asked, hugging him tightly.

"I want a tattoo of a stag next this Lily." Harry said holding out his left arm. Andy smiled at the signifagance of his tattoo.

"Alright then. This shouldn't take very long." Andy said, gesturing for Harry to sit on the couch. Grinning Sirius walked over to the photos on the mantel. One of them was from Andy and Ted's wedding. Remus nudged him and pointed to a wedding photo on the wall. Sirius blinked away the tears as he looked at the photo. James and Lily Potter stood side by side in the afternoon sun. Lily's red hair was blowing in the wind and every now and then James would have to brush it out of his face. Andy smiled as she finished Harry's tattoo and they joined the boys in looking at the Potter's wedding photo. Still smiling Andy slipped into the study and grabbed one of the gifts for Harry.

"Here Harry." Andy said smiling as she handed him the gift.

"So you're not coming to the party?" Sirius asked as they watched Harry begin to unwrap the gift.

"Oh no, we are but I thought I would give him one early." Andy said grinning as they looked back at Harry. Sirius grinned at the confused look on Harry's face.

"It's a photo album. You have to say a certain phrase to get it to show the photos." Remus said smiling.

"Guess the phrase." Andy said grinning.

"I solemly swear i'm up to no good." Harry said grinning as the photos began to appear. The first photo was of four boys but one of them as rather blurred. Harry raised an eyebrow at that.

"It's a spell James invented. If someone in the photo was to betray him it would blur them out." Remus said with a sad smile. Harry nodded and looked at the next photo. This photo showed three girls. the girl on the left had blonde hair and the one on the right had black hair. The girl in the middle had flaming red hair and brillant green eyes. Harry smiled and shut the book,fighting tears. Andy smiled and pulled Harry into a tight hug.

"They would be so proud of you." Andy whisphered as she hugged him. Harry smiled as they parted and nodded. They stayed a few more minutes before heading to Hogwarts.

 **HRHGNL**

 _ **Hogwarts 11 am**_

Harry grinned as they walked up the steps to the headmaster's office. Today had been really good so far. He had gotten two tattoos and a photo album from Andy. There was still a good bit of time before his party so Harry was trying to figure out what he could do till then. Right now he had to visit Albus and see what he got him as unfortantely the headmaster couldn't attend the party tonight. Remus and Sirius parted way with him to go bug Severus.

"Skittles." Harry said laughing.

"Come in." Echoed before Harry could even raise a hand.

"Two things. One, you have the most amusing passwords and two, you have to teach me that one day." Harry said causing Albus to laugh delightedly.

"Why thank you my dear boy. Now as you know I unfortantly will not be able to attend your party tonight." Alnus said smiling softly.

"Yes sir." Harry said smiling ans Albus pulled out a neatly wrapped gift.

"It seemed only fitting to give you this all thing considered." Albus said as he watched Harry unwrap the gift. Harry grinned when he saw what it was: _**Dueling Handbook.**_

"Thank you, Albus." Harry said with a grin.

"Now I feel I should warn you that there are some very dangerous spells in there. So I adavise you to read the description thoroughly before you teacher them in your dueling club." Albus said giving Harry a semi stern look.

"Of course sir." Harry said grinning. Albus chuckled and stood up.

"Now I must be on my way and I believe Minerva has something for you." Albus said as they said goodbye and Albus and Fawkes dissappeared.

 _ **Minerva's Office 11:45 am**_

"Hello Professor." Harry said as he knocked on Minerva's door. Minerva gave Harry a soft smile and gestured for him to have a seat. Harry sat and watched her write addresses for the Hogwarts letters.

"Now Harry, I am going to try to come to your party but I may not be able to." Minerva said as she paused in her task.

"I understand Professor. How many of those do you have to do?" Harry asked glancing at the three piled on her desk.

"At least 1,000 more. And that's not counting the ones for the muggleborns. Which I hand deliver to them." Minerva said as she opened one of her drawers and pulled out a package.

"And you do this every year?" Harry said looking at her in shock.

"Yes. Now that Package in your hand is one of your presents from me. I know Albus gave you something to help with your classes. Mine won't help in your classes but I think you'll like regardless." Minerva said with a smile as Harry unwrapped the package to reveal two journals. Harry opened the top book and read the small note inside the book.

"Property of J. age 16." Harry looked up at his professor in shock.

"Read the next one." Minerva said and Harry picked up the second book and read the note inside.

"Property of J. age 17." Harry traced his fingers over the messy scrawl.

"I recieved those two weeks before Halloween 1981. James had attached a note saying he feared that they wouldn't make it. You see as much as I despise Divination, your father did have seer's blood. He wasn't a full blown seer but he could tell when something bad was going to happen. Another part of the note said that he was putting the rest of his journals in a hiding place that only the maraduers knew about. He also said that Lily was sending two of her to Flilus and putting the rest with James'." Minerva said with a smile.

"So these are his last two years of Hogwarts?" Harry asked flipping through the journal.

"Mostly yes. I know that some passages are the mechanics of how him and the others pulled off certain pranks. Some passages talk exclusively about how he adored your mother. And other passages were extensive research on Transfiguration spells, and some pages are just drawings." Minerva said as Harry stopped on a page containing a drawing.

"Thank you, Minerva." Harry said as tears filled his eyes. Minerva smiled and walked around the desk and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I don't think I've seen Minnie hug anyone in a long time." Sirius said from the doorway.

"Mr. Black if you call me 'Minnie' one more time I'll put you in detention. 37 years old or not." Minerva said as she pulled back and glared at Sirius.

"Yes, Ma'am." Sirius said giving her a mock salute, causing her to roll her eyes and Harry to laugh.

"Minerva? Are these James' journals?" Remus asked picking up one of the journals.

"Yes. He sent them to me two weeks before Halloween that year and I figured it would be a good gift for Harry's birthday." Minerva said as Sirius picked up the other one and traced his fingers over the messy scrawl. Remus and Harry talked with Minerva a while longer as Sirius sat there flipping through the journals and rereading certain parts. They said goodbye and headed out.

 **HRHGNL**

 _ **Godric's Hollow 1:30 pm**_

After a quick lunch Sirius had insisted on taking Harry somewhere.

"Padfoot, where are we?" Harry asked as he looked around the quiant village they had appeared in.

"...Godric's Hollow..." Sirius said looking at the ground.

"Why?" Harry asked knowing this is where his family went into hiding.

"Because...I know that some of James and Lily's things survived." Sirius said looking at the graveyard to their left.

"They're buried in there in...aren't they?" Harry asked, following Sirius' stare. Sirius just nodded. Harry was quiet and then he grabbed Sirius' hand.

"Sirius? Are you ok?" Remus asked taking his other hand.

"It's just...They would be 37 this year." Sirius said with a sigh.

"Show me." Harry said tugging Sirius' hand. Sirius nodded and led the two of them into the graveyard. After a minute or so they came to a white marble headstone.

JAMES POTTER LILY POTTER

BORN 27 MARCH 1960 BORN 30 JANUARY 1960

DIED 31 OCTOBER 1981 DIED 31 OCTOBER 1981

 _The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death._

Harry's shoulders began to shake as tears slipped down his face and both Sirius and Remus pulled him into a tight hug. Remus readjusted and pulled out his wand. Harry and Sirius watched as he moved his wand in a circle. A wreath of pale pink roses appeared and Sirius muttered a spell and a toy stag appeared in the middle of the wreath. Harry reached out and placed the wreath on grave.

"Let's go, Sirius." Remus said after a minute. With a sigh Sirius started towards the Potter's house.

"Wait." Harry said softly. Both Remus and Sirius turned to look at him.

"What is it, cub?" Remus asked moving to stand next to him.

"Who put the inscription?" Harry asked staring at the words.

"Albus did." Remus said as Sirius put his arm around Harry.

"Do you want to change it?" Sirius asked softly. Harry nodded.

"What to?" Remus asked pulling his wand.

"What about something that sums sup their relationship?" Harry asked after a minute.

" _It wasn't logic; It was love._ " Sirius said softly. Remus nodded and tapped the phrase and Harry watched as it changed.

"I like that." Harry said smiling softly. Remus nodded and began to lead the way out of teh cementary. When they reached the road a loudclap of thunder echoed before it began pouring rain.

"How about we come back." Sirius said as they quickly cast several spells to protect them from the rain.

"We can come back on Halloween or the day after Halloween." Remus suggested as they moved onto the church porch. Harry nodded and leaned against Sirius. With two light pops the three of them were gone.

 _ **The Burrow 6 pm**_

"How are you feeling Harry?" Hermione asked as Harry dropped down next to her.

"Better now. I had no idea how emotionally draining that was going to be." Harry said leaning back into the couch.

"Did you even make it into the house?" Ron asked as he moved his knight.

"No. I mean I saw the house, but Remus suggested we go to the graves first." Harry said with grimace.

"I don't know what Sirius was thinking taking you there." Molly said as she smoothed his hair down and hand him a cup of tea.

"It was my idea. it was going to be just me but then Remus found out and said him and Sirius would come wih me. I don't think Sirius got a say." Harry said sipping his tea.

"What do you mean dear?" Molly said looking at Harry in surprise.

"He took one look at the house and just lost all color. He didn't really talk much. Now that I think about, he was the one that found them that night." Harry said drawing surprised noises from everyone in the room.

"You mean..."

"He found your parents...dead?" Fred and George said looking at Harry in shock.

"Remus told me." Harry said nodding. "Said Sirius got really drunk one night and told him everything. Said he went looking for Peter and when he could find him he knew something was wrong. So he went to my parent's house. Found my dad first and just sort of lost. Dad was like a brother to him. Then he heard me crying upstairs and found mom. He picked me up and carried me downstairs and gave me to Hagrid. He said he wasn't in his right mind that night or he would have taken me and left." Harry finished with a soft sigh.

"That's horrible." Hermione whisphered, staring at her hands.

"When you say...you dad was like Sirius' brother. What do you mean?" Molly asked, refilling Harry's cup.

"Like me and Ron. Or the Twins would be a better example. See Remus said that dad and Sirius were inseperable and they were always pulling pranks. They came to think of each other as brother's. Especially after sixth year." Harry said as he watched the twins faces go white.

"What happened in sixth year?" Luna asked softly.

"Sirius had a row with his parents. He always said they were awful and abusive. He said it got worse when he was sorted into Gryffindor. Anyways, he had a huge row with them and ran away. He moved into my dad's place and My granfather became his legal gaurdian." Harry said with a shrug. Ginny ran her fingers through Harry's hair as they lasped into silence.

"...Holy hell..." George breathe, his eyes going wide.

"Yes?" Hermione aksed looking between the wide eyed twins.

"Harry...isn't Sirius' nickname...Padfoot?" Fred asked. Harry nodded.

"and Remus is Moony..."

"And you've called Peteigrew...Wormtail..."

And they were all friends with your dad..."

"Which means..."

"..your dad..."

"Must be prongs..." the twins chorused looking at Harry, eyes going wide.

"You guessed it." Harry said grinning.

"You little shit." Fred said, tackling Harry. Harry laughed and shimmied out from under Fred. Jumping up Fred and George began chasing Harry around the room. Molly smiled and continued making dinner.

 _ **6:30 pm**_

"Happy Birthday!" Everyone shouted. Harry grinned and looked around. Hagrid was there along with McGonagall, Flitwick. All the Weasleys. The Tonks and Sirius. Remus wasn't there yet. Hermione, Neville and Luna were by the door to the living room. Kingsley was leaning against the door behind them. Draco and his father stood near the door. Harry grinned when he saw Cedric, Fleur and Viktor.

"Thank you guys." Harry said laughing as he blew the candles out.

"Presents!" The twins shouted, causing everyone to laugh. Smiling Molly and Arthur handed Harry his first present. It was a battered watch.

"It was Fabin's Watch." Molly said with a smile.

"It's custom to give a wizard a watch when he turns seventeen." Arthur said with a smile. Fred and George was next. Harry smiled brillantly at the new sketch book from Fred and the Art supplies from George.

"Maybe you can draw me like one of your French girls Harry." Fred said earning a laugh from everyone who had seen Harry's old sketch book.

"What does that mean?" Molly asked looking between the boys.

"It's just a joke." Hermione said reassuringly. Molly nodded and gestured for Tonks to hand Harry his present.

"I hope you like them Harry, darlin." Tonks said grinning evilly. Harry raised an eyebrow at that comment. Upon seeing what it was, Harry doubled up laughing.

"What have you done Tonks?" Ginny asked laughing. Tonks just shrugged and gestured to Harry.

"Harry?" Hermione asked looking at Harry and then Tonks. Laughing Harry sat up and pulled a pair of red leather pants from the box. As soon as everyone realized what he had, they started laughing. Molly looked on in disapproval. Sirius grinned and passed Harry his present.

"Here's something to go with those." Sirius said grinning. Harry laughed and opened the box.

"Thanks Siri." Harry said with a grin as he tried on the new leather boots. Sirius grinned and gestured to Remus. Smiling Remus passed Harry his present. Grinning Harry opened the package to reveal a new set of guitar strings. Harry grinned and and hugged Remus before accepting a gift from Ted.

"I hope you know we adored your parents." Andy said as Harry opened the Album. Harry smiled weakly and passed the album to Ginny, who was looking over his shoulder.

"Thank you." Harry said softly and Hermione put another present into his hands. Harry grinned as he unwrapped a new laptop.

"Seeing as your old one got busted. And this one will work at Hogwarts." Hermione said grinning, brightly.

"How on earth did you manage that?" Harry asked grinning as he took another present from Ron.

"Trade secret." Hermione said grinning as she gestured for Harry to open his next present.

"Of course it is." Harry said as he unwrapped a book of sheet music from Ron.

"Maybe one day we can get you to do 'Grace Kelly' by Mika." George said grinning brightly.

"No thank you. Thanks Ron." Harry said as he took Luna's present. Harry grinned as he unwrapped another imaginary creature.

"We don't have a name for it yet." Luna said dreamily as Harry held out the figurine for everyone to see.

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Hermione said as she passed Harry another present. Harry laughed as he continued unwrapping his presents. From Bill & Fleur he received a magical razor along with a new set of dress robes. From Charlie a wand holster and from Neville an old Auror Handbook.

"Nev?" Harry asked holding the book up.

"It was my dad's. I've read it a thousand times and I know your dad was an auror. And even though you're not going to be an auror you will be teaching future aurors." Neville said with a smile.

"Thank you Neville." Harry said softly. Molly smiled and passed him the next present.

"This one is from Percy. He couldn't be here because he's in Peru with the Minister." Molly said smiling.

"Thank you and I understand." Harry said grinning. His grin got even wider as Harry opened the small box to reveal a set of black leather gloves along with a note.

 _'Harry,  
Happy Birthday. I'm sorry I couldn't be at the party but you understand. I mean you did help me get this job. The gloves will magically resize themselves to fit you. I figured they would come in handy when riding your motorcycle. Good Luck next year.  
~Percy'  
_  
"These are fantastic." Harry said as he tried them on.

"I'm glad you like them. I'll be sure to tell Percy that you liked his gift." Molly said smiling. Draco grinned as he passed Harry his present.

"I'm sorry my present isn't anything leather but I'm sure you'll like it nonetheless." Draco said with a grin as Harry unwrapped another photo Album. But unlike the other albums, this one was not of his parents. This one was of him and his friends. The very first photo was of him, Hermione and Ron standing in the entrance hall of Hogwarts. The Photo started out with the three of them at age eleven and aged up every minute until they hit seventeen. 

"How did you manage this?" Harry asked as he watched the photo.

"I got the photo from Colin Creevey. He originally took it in fourth year. Professor Flitwick helped me with the charm." Draco said grinning.

"Indeed. The spell will work for a very long time. Even after everyone in this room is dead and gone that photo will continue to do that. And each of you will keep aging until you die. Once you die your photo self will turn gray and stop moving. Once you all die the photo will turn back to color and the the photos will start aging again." Flitwick said as Harry opened the album.

"Thank you professor. And thank you Draco." Harry said smiling brightly.

"You're quite welcome Harry." Flitwick said smiling at the young man. Minerva and Filius shared a look before they handed Harry a box wrapped in Blue and Gold paper.

"This is from both of Us." Minerva said with a slight smile. Harry smiled back and unwrapped the box to reveal another jornual and several vials of Mermories. Harry smiled brightly and picked up the jorunal.

"That belonged to your mother. It was her charms jornual." Flitwick said smiling. Harry grinned and thanked the both of them. Harry laughed as he caught the small pouch Hagrid tossed him.

"It's a moleskin pouch, yeh'll know all about moleskin pouches, o' course." Hagrid said with a grin. Harry grinned as Hagrid repeated what he said six years ago. _yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course. *_ Well almost. Harry grinned as he accepted a package from Ginny.

"Sorry. I didn't really know what to get you and Hermione is always complaining you don't have any decent jeans. Don't worry though, they'll fit. Unlike _someone_ I'm not trying to suffocate you." Ginny said with a grin as Hermione blushed and Harry pulled out three pairs of new jeans. The first set was black, the Second A dark green and the third set were navy blue.

"Thanks Ginny. Glad to see _someone_ has common sense about jeans." Harry said rolled her eyes and threw a pillow at the two of them. Harry laughed as Lucius passed him a present and then handed Harry a pillow.

"Thank you Lucius." Harry said before throwing the pillow at Hermione, who ducked, causing it to hit Fred.

"Fred Weasley don't you dare. And that goes for you too George." Molly said summoning the pillow away from the twins. Harry grinned and opened the box to reveal a leather bracelet with a small white gold plaque on it. It read: _It's Not About The Voices In Your Head, It's About What You Do With Them.*_

"Thank you Lucius." Harry said grinning as he took Kingsley's present.

"You're welcome." Lucius said as Harry opened the box. Harry readjusted and pulled out a set of dress robes with the Potter family crest emblazed on the back.

"Thank you Kingsley." Harry said grinning.

"No problem Kid." Kingsley said as Bill walked in.

"Bill? When did you leave?" Arthur asked looking at his oldest son in surprise.

"Got a message from the Gringotts. Decided to leave without saying anything. Harry this is for you." Bill said with a grin as he passed the rolled parchment to Harry. Harry raised an eyebrow as he took the parchment and unrolled it.

 _Harry,_

 _ **Our dearest son.**_ _If you are reading this that means we didn't make it._ _ **Hopefully you were raised by Sirius**_ _and if not, then I hope you were at least loved. Anyways this letter is to give you a list of the Properties owned by us Potters._

 _Love,_

 _Mum and_ _ **Dad**_

 _Potter Manor_

 _Godric's Hollow_

 _ **2 bedroom Cottage in Egypt**_ _(you mean we have a cottage in Egypt?_ _ **Yes...**_ _And you Never told me why?_ _ **Didn't think about it.)**_

 _ **5 bedroom house in Hawaii**_ _(JAMES!?_ _ **LILY?**_ _WE HAVE A HOUSE IN HAWAII?_ _ **YES?**_ _WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?_ _ **I DIDN'T THINK ABOUT IT!**_ _UGH!)_

 _ **3 bedroom house in Maui**_ _(JAMES!_ _ **SORRY!)**_

 _ **Flat in Tokyo, Japan**_ _(James..._ _ **Sorry...)**_

 _ **Apartment in New York, New York**_ _(...)_

 _ **Island In Greece**_ _(JAMES ISSAC POTTER!_ _ **I'M SORRY!**_ _ **WHY ARE WE SHOUTING...OH YOU'RE LEAVING A NOTE FOR Harry.**_ _ **Yes...Lily's mad...)**_

 _ **So before your mother kills me...**_ _James..._ _ **Sorry dear. We have more...I just can't think of them and your mother might kill me.**_

 _ **We**_ _love_ _ **you**_ _ **Harry.**_ _Black why are you in this?_ _ **Because I'm his godfather...**_ _Why did I let you talk me into this?_

"Sooooo..." Ron said looking at the list over Harry's shoulder.

"Sirius? How many more are there?" Harry asked looking over to where Sirius was doubled up laughing.

"I'm sorry. I forgot about how upset your mother was about that. There are at least ten more." Sirius said grinning.

"Woah..." Harry said, causing everyone to laugh.

 **AN: That's it.**

 ***yeh'll know all about Hogwarts, o' course. -Harry Potter and the Sorcorer's Stone By J.K Rowling**

 ***** _It's Not About The Voices In Your Head, It's About What You Do With Them.- Lilly Singh 'Voices'_


	3. A Wedding Pt 1

**MUCH ADO ABOUT NOTHING**

DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely, positively nothing. See that NOTHING. It all belongs to the amazing Shakespeare and the lovely J.K Rowling.

Pairings:

Snape/Lucius

Draco/Hermione

Sirius/Charlie

Remus/Tonks

Ron/Lavendar

Neville/Luna

Harry/Fred

George/Alicia

Ginny/Blaise

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **A Wedding Pt. 1**_

 _ **August 1, 1997**_

 _ **The Burrow**_

 _ **6:30 am**_

Harry chuckled as he walked down stairs to see Bill pacing frantically.

"What's wrong with Bill?" Harry asked as he made a pot of coffee. Hermione had insisted that him, Sirius, and Remus go with her and her parents to America last summer. It was then that Harry discovered he like coffee better than tea.

"He can't think of his vows and the wedding band had to cancel." Charlie said as he sipped his tea and watched his older brother pace around the living room. Harry was quiet for a moment, then he grinned.

"I'll be back in a minute. Don't let the twins touch my coffee." Harry said as he sprinted up the stairs. Charlie looked after in amusement before turning back to Bill. Harry grinned as he waited for Hermione to open the door.

"Harry James. It's 6:40 am. Is there a reason you are waking me at this ungodly hour?" Hermione asked glaring at Harry.

"Hermione Jean. Ok, so I know that we said we were going to play at Bill's wedding. But we were going to play two songs and that was it. Right?" Harry asked grinning.

"Right." Hermione said watching Harry warily.

"Ok, so here's the problem. The wedding band had to cancel and there is no way Bill could get anyone this close to the eleventh hour. So I was thinking we could step up and do the whole wedding. What do you think?" Harry asked grinning.

"For the record, you haven't actually said anything to Bill yet. Right?" Hermione asked looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"No. I haven't said a word to Bill yet." Harry said nodding.

"Hang on." Hermione said, sticking her head back into Ginny's room. Harry could hear Luna's voice as well as Ginny's, before Hermione reappeared.

"Luna's agreed to do it. I'm fine with it and Ginny wants to kill you for waking us up this damn early. Now all you have to do is ask Ron and Neville. Especially Neville." Hermione said grinning.

"Right. Neville is in Percy's room." Harry said before going to find Neville.

"Why did he go after Neville first?" Luna asked causing Ginny to laugh.

"Because, between Neville and Ron, Neville is easier to wake up." Ginny said laughing as Luna nodded in understanding.

"Nev?" Harry asked shaking the other boy.

"Harry? What the hell? It's 6:45 am." Neville said with a groan.

"I know, but hear me out. The wedding band had to cancel and there is no way Bill could get anyone this close to the eleventh hour. So I was thinking we could step up and do the whole wedding. What do you think?" Harry asked nervously. Harry knew that getting Ron to agree was the easy part, Neville on the other hand was not.

"I don't mind." Neville said with a slight grimace.

"Really?" Harry asked in surprise. Neville nodded and Harry grinned. "Awesome. You can go back to sleep now." Harry said as he slipped out of the room.

"Fuck you." Neville mumbled causing Harry to laugh. Harry grinned when he ran it Ron on the stairs.

"Has hell officially froze over? Ron weasley is up at 6:50 am." Harry said with a delighted grin.

"Fuck off Harry." Ron said as they started down the stairs.

"No, I'm good thanks. On a side note, what do you think about playing for Bill's entire wedding?" Harry asked.

"Sounds good to me." Ron said grinning. Harry grinned as the walked into the kitchen to see Mrs. Weasley starting breakfast.

"Good morning boys. Are any of the others up yet?" Mrs. Weasley asked as the boys walked in. Harry shrugged as he took his cup of coffee and moved to sit next to Charlie.

"Bill?" Tonks asked as she stepped through the floo.

"The wedding band canceled and I still don't have my vows ready!" Bill howled starting to panic slightly.

"Oh dear. We'll figure something out dear." Molly said reassuringly. It didn't seem to have much affect on Bill.

"Bill. Bill. BILL!" Harry shouted causing the older man to jump and stare at him.

"That's one way to get him to stop pacing." Charlie said, sipping his tea.

"I have talked to everyone and they have agreed that it would be no problem to play the entire wedding instead of just two songs." Harry said grinning. Tonks laughed as Bill grabbed Harry in a tight hug and spun him around.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you so freaking much." Bill said grinning brightly.

"You're welcome." Harry said laughing. Molly smiled as Bill sat down to try and work on his vows.

 _ **Malfoy Manor**_

 _ **7:30 am**_

"Narcissa?" Fleur called as she pulled her jeans on. Fleur had decided that she would wear jeans until after lunch. Then with her mother and Narcissa's help she would get ready for the wedding.

"Yes Fleur?" Narcissa asked stepping into the room.

"Iz it normal to feel thiz nervouz on your own wedding day?" Fleur asked as she pulled on a old t-shirt that belonged to Bill.

"Yes." Narcissa said with a small smile as they walked downstairs. Lucius smiled at the two women as breakfast appeared on the table.

"Where iz Draco?" Fleur asked looking at the empty spot across from her.

"He went to see Blaise." Lucius responeded as they continued to eat. Fleur smiled and began to think about her wedding vows. After a few minutes a house elf appeared next to Lucius.

"Master Lucius! Master Harry is here!" The elf said in a squeaky voice.

"Thank you Zippy." Lucius said as he stood to go meet Harry. The elf bowed and then disapperaed with a pop.

"Why doez 'e call 'Arry mazter?" Fleur asked looking over at Narcissa.

"When Harry defeated Voldemort, Albus thought it best if Sirius had time to recover before taking care of Harry. They agreed and placed Harry here with us. It's one of the reasons Harry and Draco are so close. Even after Harry moved out Zippy and the rest of the elves continued to call Harry master." Narcissa said with a smile as she stood up to hug Harry.

"Iz everything okay 'Arry?" Fleur asked, pulling Harry into a tight hug.

"The band cancelled last minute but I found a replacement band." Harry said as he sat down next to Fleur and pulled out his laptop.

"Really? Who are they?" Narcissa asked smiling.

"Me, Ron, Hermione, Luna, and Neville. We agreed on it this morning. We just haven't thought of a name yet." Harry said laughing lightly.

"Zo 'hat iz thiz for?" Fleur asked gesturing to the laptop.

"This is so you can choose the song we play at the wedding. Bill already chose a few and told me to let you pick out the rest. Ginny & Gabi chose some too." Harry said pulling a list out of his pocket,

 **Wedding Songs**

 _ **Death of a Bachelor**_

 _Heart by Heart_

 _ **Fly Me to the Moon**_

 _Heartbeat Song_

 _ **Thinking Out Loud**_

 _ **Kiss Me**_

 _ **Better Than I Know Myself**_

 _ **Forever and Ever, Amen**_

 _ **Almost Is Never Enough**_

 _Ever After_

 **Uptown Funk** _ **(No Ron.**_ **Let Fleur decide.** _ **Fine.)**_

 _ **Hallelujah**_

 _My Own Worst Enemy (don't even think about it Bill)_

 _ **Locked Out Of Heaven**_

 **Neighbors Know My Name**

 **Pillowtalk**

"I thought only Ginny and Gabi helped." Narcissa said raising an eyebrow.

"They did. I guess Ron put some down while I was talking to Sirius. So what do you think Fleur?" Harry asked, turning to look at Fleur. Smiling Fleur took the pen from Harry and wrote down a few.

 _'Lay All Your Love On Me' before # 15_

 _If I Had You_

 _Gorilla_

 _Youth_

 _Does Your Mother Know_

"So you agree with Uptown Funk?" Harry asked as he created the play list. Fleur nodded and watched as Harry started putting the playlist in order.

 _ **The Burrow**_

 _ **11 am**_

"Hermione are the chairs ready?" Molly called as Harry stepped out of the floo.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley!" Hermione called as she finished setting up the chairs with Charlie and Sirius. Harry grinned and walked up to Ron's room.

"Hiya Harry." Fred called as Him and George walked downstairs.

"Hey guys!" Harry called back as he reached Ron's room.

"How did it go?" Bill asked looking at Harry from where he was laying. Currently Bill Weasley, Future husband to Fleur Delacuor, was laying with his head hanging of the edge of Ron's bed while wearing a bright pink tshirt and oranage skinny jeans.

"It went well. She even agreed to Uptown Funk. Also what in the name of sanity are you wearing?" Harry asked gesturing to Bill.

"Not my choice. The twins." Bill said giving an amused grin.

"Why? And how long does it last?" Harry asked as he dropped onto his bed.

"I have no idea why but it will last until 6:30." Bill said with a shrug. Harry just laughed as Ron went downstairs to help with what he could.

 _ **Ron's Room**_

 _ **2 pm**_

"Mom is going spare." Ron announced as he opened the door to his room.

"We knew that." Harry said from where him and Bill were playing chess.

"She wants Fleur here and not at the Malfoy's, but she doesn't want bill and Fleur to see each other." Ron said as he stretched out on his bed so he could watch Bill wipe the floor with Harry.

"Not bloody likely." Harry said groaning as Bill took out his knight.

"Especially seeing as I'm neon." Bill said grinning at Harry's groan.

"Yeah so how long is that going to last?" Ron asked watching his brother get closer to checkmate.

"Another 3 and 1/2 hours." Bill said laughing.

"Which gives you 30 minutes to shower and dress." Harry said sucessfully taking one of Bill's pawns.

"Yeah. Also Checkmate." Bill said laughing as Harry groaned in defeat.

"What is it with Weasley's and Chess?" Harry asked as the pieces righted themselves. Ron just grinned and switched places with Harry.

"It's your turn to go see what Mum needs help with." Ron said grinng at Harry's threatrical groan.

 _ **Kitchen**_

 _ **2:25 pm**_

"Molly?" Harry called as he walked in. Molly was currently cooking up a storm and seemed extremely stressed.

"Hello Harry dear. Is there something you need?" Molly asked glancing at Harry.

"I think I should be the one offering to help." Harry said smiling as he took a pot from Molly and put it where she pointed to.

"Well yes. It's just rather frustrating becuase of the twins and they say they prank won't wear off until 6:30." Molly said in annoyance.

"Molly trust me. The twins know not to anger a veela. Even a half veela." Harry said laughing softly as he cojured a luminous numbers in the air.

 _Countdown Until Fleur Becomes a Weasley: 4 hours and 35 minutes_

Molly chuckled at that and began to start on another dish. Harry smiled and finished what he was doing.

"Harry will you go check on Arthur please?" Molly asked with as smile.

"Of course Molly." Harry said kissing her cheek and slipping out the door.

 _ **Partial Wedding Tent**_

 _ **2:45 pm**_

"Arthur?" Harry called out as he watched Charlie and Sirius try to help Arthur set up the tent.

"Ahh Harry! Good we could use and extra hand here." Arthur said as Harry got closer. Harry smiled and pulled his wand and began to help.

"Where are Fred and George?" Harry asked looking around. He could see Hermione in Ginny's window, which meant that Hermione, Ginny and Luna were getting ready. He knew Ron was with Bill, keeping him occupied. Percy was at work and would be here later. Charlie of course was right next to him.

"They went to meet Bill's friends." Charlie said as they tried once again to set up the tent.

"Ahh." Harry said trying not laugh as Mr. Weasley got distracted by Hermione's Parents arriving.

"How long until the wedding?" Sirius asked. Harry once again conjured the luminous numbers.

 _Countdown Until Fleur Becomes a Weasley: 4 hours and 15 minutes_

"Ahh ok. Harry will you run and tell Molly that the Granger's are early." Arthur said wih a light grin as they finally managed to set up the tent.

 _ **Kings Cross Station**_

 _ **3 pm**_

"Hello. Are you related to Bill Weasley?" A tall man asked two red heads,

"Indeed." said one.

"We are." the other said.

"Twins?" another man asked as he joined the trio.

"That.." one said.

"We.." the other said.

"Are." they chorused together. The first man laughed and shook their hands.

"I'm Joanthan Lightgold." The first man said with a laugh. He was tall with carmel skin and deep blue eyes. His hair was jet black and shoulder length, he also had several peircings.

"And I'm his better looking twin brother Michael Lightgold." The second man said grinning at his brother's indigant yelp.

"Are not." Johnathan spat.

"Are too. and I know several people who would back me up on that." Michael shot back.

"Moving on. I'm George Weasley. The better looking one." George said throwing Michael a wink.

"And I'm Fred Weasley. And you might be better looking but I am better in Bed." Fred shot back causing Johnathan and Michael to start laughing.

"No you're not." George said rolling his eyes.

"I am too. Ask Lee." Fred said grinning at George's incredulous look.

"Lee? Lee isn't gay." George said looking at Fred in shock.

"He's not gay. He's bisexual." Fred said laughing as he gestured to Johnathan and Michael to follow him.

 _ **Ron's Room**_

 _ **4:30 pm**_

"Hey Bill! Look who we found!" Fred called as the twins walked in.

"Johnny! Mika!" Bill shouted as he jumped up to hug his two best friends.

"What's up Bill?" Johnathan asked.

"And what's with the clothes?" Michael asked laughing at Bill's bright clothes.

"Those two' Bill said gesturing to his younger brothers. 'Word to the wise don't eat or drink anything they give you. Don't believe anything they say either." Bill grinned as teh twins made a indignat noise.

"We Believe you." John and Mika chorused, grinning.

"Good. And as to this it will wear off 30 minutes before the wedding." Bill said grinning as they all sat down and listened to the twins tell stories of some of the pranks they pulled.

 _ **5:45 pm**_

"Harry!" Molly shouted from the bottom of the stairs.

"Coming Molly!" Harry called back as he conceded the chess game to Bill.

"Have Fun." The twins called as he jogged down the stairs. Harry grimaced when he got down there. Standing in the middle of the living room, having a rather loud argument, was Lucius Malfoy and Arthur Weasley.

"What happened?" Harry asked as he came to stand next to Molly.

"Lucius showed up saying he needed to talk to you and Arthur told him you were upstairs and Lucius asked him if he could get you because he didn't want to go upstairs and Arthur took it the wrong way." Molly said with a grimace.

"Molly go on and finish whatever you were doing. I'll deal with these two." Harry said with a reassuring smile.

"Thank you Harry." Molly said as she went back into the kitchen. With a grimace Harry turned his attention to the two men.

"YOU THINK YOU ARE BETTER THAN EVEYONE ELSE!" Arthur shouted glaring at the blonde man.

"I AM BETTER THAN MOST PEOPLE. THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT." Lucius shot back.

"YOU ARE SCUM. THAT'S IT. THAT IS ALL YOU EVER WILL BE.!" Arthur shouted.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Harry shouted causing the two men to jump. "Now that I have your attention. What the hell is going on?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"He's a pompous ass who can't even walk up the stairs." Arthur snapped.

"And he's upset because I'm better looking than him." Lucius said grinning.

"Arthur; While I agree that he is a pompous ass. You are acting rather immature and are forgetting a rather important detail. Lucius was hurt in the final battle. He can not walk up all those stairs and I will remind you Ron's room is at the very top and that's where I was." Harry said looking at Arthur with a small glare.

"You right Harry. Lucius, I am sorry." Arthur said with a sigh.

"It's fine." Lucius said with a light smile.

"Lucius; I will remind you that you shouldn't rile someone up just because you can. Also you are not better than everyone else. And you know it." Harry said glaring at the blonde.

"I thought I was the adult here." Lucius muttered in annoyance.

"Well your supposed to be. But the two of you are acting like children." Harry said rolling his eyes. Both men winced and Arthur quickly walked out the door.

 _ **6 pm**_

 _ **Ron's Room**_

"Holy shit." Bill breathed staring at the clock.

"Bill?" Ron asked looking at his brother nervously.

"Oh God." Bill said looking pale.

"Harry? What's wrong with Bill?" Ron asked looking over at Harry.

"Wedding jitters." Harry said grinning.

"I'm getting married. I'm getting married."Bill mumbled still staring at the clock.

"Yes, you are Bill. And you will be fine." Harry said grinning as Ron yelped in alarm as Bill spun around quickly.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?" Bill howled in distress. "I MEAN LOOK AT ME! I'M A NEON ATORCITY! AND THESE HORRIBLE SCARS! LOOK AT THEM!" He shouted.

"Bill. You are a wonderful man. The neon clothes will disappear soon. And what's wrong with your scars?" Harry asked calmly.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH THEM? THEY ARE HIDEOUS. THEY ARE FROM GREYBACK. I don't even know why she want to marry me. She's beautiful and she could have anyone. Why did she choose me?" Bill asked getting quiet.

"Why did she choose you? She chose you because you saw her. Almost every guy in the world sees her as a sex object. The few that don't see her as a sister or a stuck up bitch. But you. You William Arthur Weasley. You saw her. You saw past her alure and you got to know the real her. You just wanted friendship. That's it. As for your scars? I do believe she told your mother that the showed how brave you are and that she was beautiful enough for the both of could have chosen anyone in the world and she chose you." Harry said kneeling infront of Bill.

"You're right. She could have chosen anyone in the world and she chose me." Bill said nodding. Harry grinned and gestured for Ron to get ready.

 _ **6:55 pm**_

 _ **Wedding Tents**_

"Glad to see that you are no longer a neon atrocity." Johnny said grinning as him, Mika and Charlie moved to stand next to Bill.

"Heard that did you?" Bill asked with a grimace. Charlie chuckled as the Lightgold twins snickered in amusement.

"Oooh Yes." Mika said grinning.

"You're never gonna let me live that down are you?" Bill asked grinning at the three men.

"Never." The three chorused grinning.

"Thought not." Bill said as Dumbledore announced that the wedding was about to start.

 _ **6:59:55**_

"Charlie you do have the rings right?" Bill asked anxiously.

 _ **6:59:56**_

"Yes Bill." Charlie said showing him the two rings.

 _ **6:59:57**_

"Johnny? Don't let me throw up." Bill said tugging at his robes.

 _ **6:59:58**_

"I won't. Quit tugging at your robes. They are fine." Johnny said batting Bill's hands.

 _ **6:59:59**_

"Mika? Don't let me run." Bill breathed out.

"Not a chance." Mika said grinning as the clock struck 7.

 _ **7:00:00**_

 **AN: That's All. I promise I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as possiple. Review Please.**


	4. A Wedding Pt 2

MUCH ADO ABOUT NOTHING

DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely, positively nothing. See that NOTHING. It all belongs to the amazing Shakespeare and the lovely J.K Rowling.

Pairings:

Snape/Lucius

Draco/Hermione

Sirius/Charlie

Remus/Tonks

Ron/Lavendar

Neville/Luna

Harry/Fred

George/Alicia

Ginny/Blaise

Chapter 4

A Wedding Pt. 2

August 1, 1997

Wedding Tents

7 pm

"Breathe Bill." Johnny hissed as Fleur began to walk down the aisle. Her dress was a soft white gold made of silk. The Weasley family tiara sparkled in the soft fairy lights. Years later, if you asked any of the best men what she looked like, their answers would vary. Charlie would always say, without hesitation, An Angel. Johnny would say she looked like A Beautiful Elf-maiden. Mika would say she looked like A Fairy Queen. And should you ever ask Bill Weasley what his wife looked like that day he would smile and simply say The Queen of My Heart.

"Dearly beloved, we are gather here tonight. To join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." Albus said with a bright smile.

"A long time ago a broken hearted 18 year old boy swore he would never fall in love again. He also thought he was unworthy of love. So he threw himself into his work. 10 years later that boy met a girl. Who was in every sense of the word an angel. She showed him that he was worthy of the love she had to give and she wouldn't take no for an but surely that young woman tore down every wall that the 18 year old had ever built. I just want to say thank you. You could have walked away when I said no the first time but you stayed. And for that I will love you for the rest of my life and for Evermore. And so I, William Weasley, take you Fleur Delecour, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part." Bill said, his focus solely on Fleur. Molly and Lady Delcour were crying in the audience. Harry smiled as he saw Ginny and Hermione wipe their eyes.

"Your sister once asked me why. When I looked at her in confusion. She clarified: "Why Him? Why my brother? You can have anyone you want. Why Bill?" I sat there for a moment before I answered. "Because he saw me. When everyone else saw a sex object or tart, he saw me. He was a broken hearted man who wanted nothing but friendship from me. And to my surprise he had me from "Hello." You say that I was an angel. That is a lie, the truth is it is you who was the angel. You showed a bitter and jaded women that the world is not as horrible as it seems. So for that I promise I will love you for the rest of my life and for Evermore And so I, Fleur Delecour, take you William Weasley, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do us part." Fleur said, her smile blinding and her eyes filled with love. Gabrielle sniffled and smiled softly.

"Do we have the rings?" Albus asked still smiling.

"I give you this ring as a token of my constant faith and everlasting love." Bill said as he slid the simple diamond ring onto Fleur's finger.

"I give you this ring as a token of my constant faith and everlasting love." Fleur said as she slid the platinum ring onto Bill's finger.

"By the power vested in me by the Ministry of Magic; I pronounce you husband and wife. Bill you may now kiss the bride."Albus said smiling brightly.

"You don't need to tell me twice." Bill said grinning as he dipped Fleur in to a slow kiss.

"May I present to you; Mr. and Mrs. William Weasley!" Albus said with a bright smile. Slowly Bill and Fleur stood up to tremendous applause.

8 pm

Reception

"When I was 10 years old I watched my brother leave for his first year at Hogwarts. I wanted to go,but I couldn't. When I was 11 years old I watched Bill go to Hogsmeade. Again I wanted to go but I Couldn't. When I was 12, I watched him date a girl for the first time. I wanted to tell him I didn't like her, But I couldn't. When I was 13, I watched that same girl break his heart. I wanted to hex her, But I couldn't. When I was 14, I watched him stress about OWLs. I wanted to help, but I couldn't. When I was 15, I watched him fall into a depression. I wanted to help him, But I couldn't. When I was 16, I watched him come out of that depression because our little sister was born. I didn't want to help because he didn't need it. When I was 17, I watched as the girl he had dated for two and a half years tore him down and told him he didn't deserve love. I wanted to help, but I couldn't. When I was 18, I watched him leave for Egypt. I wanted to beg him to stay, but I didn't. Ten years later when was 28, I received a letter from him saying he had met a girl. When I was 29, I watched him fall in love with this girl. I wasn't sure what to do. Two days after my 30 Birthday, I received a wedding Invitation. It was six months away. I wrote my mother. I could tell that Mum didn't like her. French v.s English. So I wrote our sister. Ginny didn't seem to like her either. I then wrote Harry. The Outsider if you will. He responded and told me that the girl was part veela. He also told me that she was the champion for Beauxbatons Academy. He also told me I should meet her for myself. So after a few weeks I took a day off and Came back to England. The woman sitting next to My brother Bill is not what I expected. What I expected was a snobby, Stuck up, French, Half veela that didn't love my brother. What I got was a sweet, caring, funny, intelligent, french, half veela who adored my brother with all of her heart. I can honestly say I couldn't be happier with my sister-in-law. Although I want to smack Bill because now this means Mum will be on me to get married." Charlie said causing everyone to laugh. Bill stood up and gave him a tight hug.

"Sorry, brother...Nah..No I'm not sorry." Bill said as they sat down causing everyone to laugh as Mika stood up.

"Well...I'm not sure I can top that. But I try. Bill Weasley has been one of my best friends since I was 19. We have been through alot together. Mummies, ancient curses, Giant spiders, The seven seas. That's just a few. Another thing we have been through is women. I have watched women from all around the world, throw themselves at Bill. I have also watched those same women be rejected again and again. So you can imagine my surprise when I was sitting in Russia, half way froze, I get a wedding invitation. I thought it was a massive joke that Johnny was playing on me until I opened it. To see Bill Weasley's name on that invitation was a shock. To see he was marrying a Delcour? That was an even bigger shock. I was surprised that there was a woman, other than his mother and his little sister, who had wormed her way into his heart. And I Couldn't be happy for them." Mika said grinning as he sat down and Johnny stood up.

"Well I don't really know what to say. Charlie wowed you all with his long speech. Mika summed up everything I was thinking of saying. So I'll just say this. Here's to the nights we'll never remember and the friends we'll never forget." Johnny said as he sat down to a round of applause.

"Now that we have heard the speeches and we have filled our stomachs, Let us begin dancing. I would like to inform you that Mr. Potter and his friends have agreed to play for Bill and Fleur tonight." Dumbledore said grinning as the stage appeared.

"Thank You Professor." Hermione said as they stepped onto the stage.

"This first song is called Death Of A Bachelor." Harry said earning few chuckles as Bill and Fleur began to dance.

"They are so Beautiful." Narcissa said with a brilliant smile as she watched Bill spin Fleur around the floor.

"Indeed." Lucius said with a soft smile. Molly gave a watery smile as she watched them dance. Sirius smiled as he stood in between Charlie and Remus.

"I never knew Harry and the others could play so well." Remus said glancing at Sirius.

"I never knew Harry could sing so well." Charlie said grinning.

"So can Hermione." Sirius said with a grin at the shocked look on Charlie's face. Applause filled the room as the song ended and Harry switched places with Hermione.

"Thank you. This next song is called Heart by Heart." Hermione said as Fleur's father took her hand and Bill pulled Molly onto the dance floor.

"So you knew that they could both sing well?" Charlie asked as Remus went to get drinks.

"Harry sings in the shower. At first I thought the shower just had really good acoustics. Then I heard Harry singing a duet with Hermione while Harry was making

lunch." Sirius said as watched Jean-Paul spin Fleur around.

"Bill is a lucky son of a bitch." Jonathan said grinning as they watched Fleur dance with her father.

"That he is." Michael said laughing as the song ended and more applause sounded.

"Where did Remus get to?" Charlie asked as Harry and Hermione switched again. Sirius looked around and laughed as he watched Tonks drag Remus onto the

dance floor.

"This next song is called Fly Me To The Moon." Harry said grinning when he noticed Remus and Tonks dancing.

"Oh my lord..." Charlie said laughing as he watched Remus try and keep up with Tonks.

"Should we be worried for Remus?" Bill asked as he and Fleur joined the small group.

"I'm not entirely sure." Sirius said, still laughing.

"Remus? What about Fred?" Fleur asked gesturing to Fred, who was sitting at the table watching the people dance.

"Don't worry about Freddie. He's just sitting there because the person he wants to dance with in on stage singing." Charlie said grinning at the shocked looks he

received.

"Hermione?" Bill asked looking at his brother in surprise.

"Hermione? You think Fred likes Hermione?" Fleur asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not Hermione?" Bill asked looking between his wife and his brother.

"Try Harry." Charlie said sharing a grin with Fleur.

"That was not what I was expecting." Michael said with a grin. Charlie just shrugged as the music and Harry switched with Hermione again.

"This next song is called Heartbeat Song." Hermione said smiling as several more couples stepped onto the floor. Harry smiled as he watched Lucius drag a rather reluctant Snape onto the dance floor.

"So Fred likes Harry?" Bill said grinning as he watched George spin Alicia around the dance floor.

"Yes but Harry is oblivious to the fact that Fred is gay." Fleur said shaking her head.

"Not really." Sirius said gaining everyone's attention.

"So Harry knows that Fred likes him?" Bill asked looking at Sirius in surprise.

"No. He knows that Fred likes a guy." Sirius said grinning as Remus and Tonks rejoined the group.

"He likes Fred." Charlie said grinning.

"What?" Bill asked.

"He does?" Remus asked in surprise.

"Well Yeah." Tonks said laughing.

"Why do you think we broke up?"' Charlie asked laughing at the shocked look on everyone's face.

"You're joking." Sirius said as the song changed and Harry and Hermione switched again.

"This next song is called Thinking Out Loud." Harry said with a smile.

"Nope." Charlie said laughing.

"I thought you broke up because you wanted to date someone else." Fleur said looking at her brother in law.

"We did, but I'm not the only one who wanted someone else." Charlie said grinning.

"OK then. Enough about Harry. What about Narcissa?" Jonathan asked looking over at the beautiful blonde.

"What about her?" Sirius asked raising an eyebrow.

"Is she dating anyone?" Johnny asked watching the way her hair fell as she laughed at something Albus said.

"Why?" Sirius asked earning him a smack on the head from Tonks.

"Maybe because Johnny boy here is interested in her." Tonks said grinning at her cousin's affronted look.

"Moony is a bad influence on you." Sirius said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"If you say so." Remus said in amusement causing Sirius to glare at him.

"Are you calling me a liar?" Sirius asked glaring.

"If the shoe fits." Charlie said as the song ended.

"This song is called Kiss Me." Harry said as Mika pushed Johnny toward Narcissa.

"Go asked her for a dance." Mika said grinning as he watched his brother nervously walk towards Narcissa.

2 hours later

Harry laughed as he watched Tonks spin around and promptly fall. Remus laughed and pulled Tonks to her feet again.

"Alright you lot!" Arthur shouted over the noise of the remaining guests. "Time for the newlyweds to head off." Cheers went up at that statement.

"Fleur! Toss the flowers!" Ginny called out laughing. Smiling Fleur turned her back on the guest and tossed the flowers over her head. She turned back around as

cheer went up. Harry burst out laughing seeing Charlie. Charlie stood there holding the flowers and looking extremely confused.

"Not what I was expecting." Harry said as Remus and Sirius came to stand next to him.

"The same thing happened Sirius at your parent's wedding." Remus said grinning at Sirius.

"Really?" Harry asked laughing at the thought.

"Really." Sirius said with a bright grin.

"Lily found it hilarious." Remus said as Harry waved Bill and Fleur over.

"Thank you for playing tonight." Bill said grinning as they shook hands.

"No problem." Harry said laughing as he was pulled into a tight hug by Fleur.

"We have something for the two of you." Sirius said with a grin.

"You've already given us our gift." Bill said looking confused.

"I know." Sirius said as he handed Bill an envelope.

"What's that?" Molly asked as everyone else walked over.

"Tradition." Remus said with a grin.

"Tradition?" Harry asked glancing between Remus, Sirius and the envelope in Bill's hands.

"Every Time one of our friends get married we do this." Sirius said with a grin.

"Oh my..." Fleur said softly, looking at the contents of the envelope.

"Those questions about where you wanted to go for your honeymoon? This is why." Sirius said with a grin.

"The Blacks, Potters, and the Evans have houses all around the world." Sirius said with a grin.

"That is a Black property in Rome, Italy." Harry said with a grin.

"And don't worry about dark artifacts. Harry hired the best of the best to go through everything in the house and make sure there was nothing harmful." Remus said with a grin at the look of shock on the newly weds faces.

"See you in a few weeks." Harry said holding out the portkey to Italy.

"Thank you." Bill said as Winky appeared with their luggage.

"Have fun!" Hermione said grinning as the couple shrunk their luggage and took hold of the portkey.

AN: That's it. Next up is September 1st.


	5. Start Of Seventh Year

**MUCH ADO ABOUT NOTHING**

DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely, positively nothing. See that NOTHING. It all belongs to the amazing Shakespeare and the lovely J.K Rowling.

Pairings:

Snape/Lucius

Draco/Hermione

Sirius/Charlie

Remus/Tonks

Ron/Lavendar

Neville/Luna

Harry/Fred

George/Alicia

Ginny/Blaise

Narcissa/Johnathan

Chapter 5

 _ **Start of Seventh Year**_

 _ **September 1, 1997**_

 _ **The Burrow**_

 _ **10 am**_

"RONALD BILLUS WEASLEY! THERE ARE SPIDERS CRAWLING ALL OVER YOU!" Hermione shouted standing in the doorway.

"AHHH SPIDERS!" Ron screamed as he fell out of the bed. He turned and glared at Hermione who was currently laughing at him.

"That was brillant." Hermione said grinning.

"Was that neccassary?" Ron asked standing up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Considering it's 10:15 and you're still not packed? Yes, Yes it is." Hermione said rolling her eyes. Ron groaned and waved her out so he could get dressed and pack.

 _ **Kings Cross Station**_

 _ **10:30 am**_

"Harry?" Draco called, walking towards him.

"Hey Drake." Harry said grinning.

"I almost didn't recoginze you." Lance said grinning. Harry laughed and gave a shrug. To anyone who gave the trio a passing glance it was two friends and a father. But if you looked closer you would see that the father was actually a uncle. Lance Malfoy was Lucius Malfoy's twin brother. He, like Lucius, was tall and handsome with blonde hair, high cheek bones and platnium hair, But that was where the simalarities ended. Unlike his younger brother, Lance's hair was short and shaggy. He was thinner than Lucius and Harry had never seen him without out makeup or glitter. He had also never seen him without his flashy clothes.

"How was spain?" Harry asked grinning as Draco shrugged his uncle's arm off.

"In the Finales or my holiday?" Lance asked grinning, as several girls passed giggling.

"Finales." Draco said perking up.

"Pretty damn good. They almost beat us." Lance said grinning.

"What was the score?" Lucius asked walking over to his son and Harry.

"450-300, and hello to you too little brother." Lance said slinging his arm around Lucius' shoulders.

"Good. And how were your holidays, Mr. Potter?" Lucius asked turning to look at Harry.

"It was pretty good. How was your holiday in France?" Harry asked grinning and then wincing when he noticed it was 10:45.

"Very...ahhh...shall we say entertaining?" Lucius said with a light smirk.

"In other words dad had a lot a fun with a coupe different French guys." Draco said grinning as his dad blushed.

"I bet." Harry said grinning. His grin grew wider when he spotted a mass of redheads coming towards them. He waved to the single brown haired girl within the group. Her heard her laugh as she waved back. Harry and Draco said good bye to the Malfoy brothers and went to meet the Weasleys.

 _ **10:59 am**_

 _ **Train Compartment**_

"So now what?" Hermione asked as everyone sat down. Seeing as they were running out of room Harry quickly expanded the compartement. Draco, Hermione, Ginny, Blaise, Ron and Lavendar sat on one side. On the other sat Neville, Luna, Parvarti, Harry, Dean and Seamus.

"What do you mean?" Draco asked pulling her to him.

"Well it's our seventh year. What happens after?" Hermione asked looking around the compartment.

"What do you want to do?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm not sure. What about you guys?" Hermione asked looking at the others as the train started to move.

"Well I want to play quidditch." Ron said grinning.

"The Cannons?" Harry asked grinning.

"Yep." Ron said grinning.

"Why. They're terrible." Draco said rolling his eyes.

"That's the point. If I could be the one to bring them to the top, I could be famous." Ron said with a grin.

"Ron you already are Famous. For being my best friend and for helping deafeat Moldyshorts." Harry said grinning.

"Yeah but that doesn't make money." Ron shot back causing them to grin.

"Fair enough." Harry said laughing as the door slid open.

"Well, Well. Seems you can't stop consorting with blood traitors Draco. And letting a _mudblood_ lay all over you." Pansy spat glaring at her ex.

"In case you forgot Pansy. My family has been branded blood traitors for helping Harry defeat the Dark Lord. And the _Mudblood_ laying all over me is, funnier, smarter and far prettier then you will ever be. So Piss off Parkinson." Draco snapped. Harry grinned as Ron and Neville automactically stood up as Pansy pulled her wand.

"Now, now Pansy. You wouldn't want to go up against the two of the six best duelers in seventh year. Would you?" Harry asked grinning as Pansy paled and then quickly left.

"I hate her." Blaise said with a groan.

"Me too." Draco said kissing Hermione's temple.

"So what about you Harry?" Hermione asked grinning.

"Same as Ron. Just not for the Cannons." Harry said grinning at Ron's affronted look.

"I want to play Quidditch aswell. Harpies though." Ginny said grinning.

"I would like to play Quidditch to, but I can't." Draco said with a grimace.

"Why not?" Parvarti asked looking at Draco.

"Because I have to take over as Lord Malfoy and unlike Uncle Lance I don't have a brother." Draco said with a shrug.

"Have you talked with your dad about it?" Harry asked as Ron opened the door for the trolley.

"No why?" Draco asked as he passed Ron some money to pay for the snacks.

"Because I think your dad would understand. I mean he didn't have a brother to pass it off to. He got stuck with it. I mean tell me, Do you honestly think your dad would have stuck around England if he didn't have too?" Harry asked as he grabbed a chocolate frog.

"No." Draco said looking confused.

"See. I know that being Lord Malfoy means you have to marry within a certain amount of time after you take it and you also have to have a child within five years of said marriage. Assuming you are planning on marrying our resident bookworm, That won't work. I know Hermione wants to get a job and make a name for herself. So why don't you talk to your dad and see if there is a way for him to stay as Lord Malfoy for a while." Harry said with a grin.

"I never thought about that." Draco said looking thoughtful.

"If you can do that, would you play Quidditch?" Ron asked looking at Draco.

"Yeah definately." Draco said grinning.

"What about you Lavendar?" Hermione asked looking at her dormmate.

"Me and Parvarti plan to start our own fashion line." Lavendar said grinning at Parvarti.

"Exactly." Parvarti said grinning.

"What about you, Neville?" Lavendar asked.

"I'm gonna open a apocrathy of sorts." Neville said grinning as everyone turned to look at him.

"Luna?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to take over the quibbler for my dad." Luna said smiling.

"What about you Blaise?" Draco asked looking at his friend.

"Don't say anything yet. Professor Snape is taking me on as his apprectance." Blaise said smiling lightly.

"Congragulations. What about you Dean?" Hermione asked smiling.

"I'm thinking about playing football professionally." Dean said grinning.

"That's great Dean. Small problem though. When do you have time to practice?" Harry asked raising an eyebrow.

"During the breaks." Dean said with a shrug.

"Well I don't know what it takes to play football but I'll help you practice." Ron said grinning as the others nodded in agreement.

"Thanks guys." Dean said with a grin.

"Seamus?" Dean asked looking at his friend.

"I'm not really sure yet." Seamus said with a shrug.

"You'll figure it out. What about you Hermione?" Harry asked grinning.

"Minister of Magic." Hermione said with a grin at the shocked looks on everyone's faces.

"You, my love are going to make one hell of a Lady Malfoy." Draco said grinning as he kissed the top of her head. Hermione just grinned and shrugged. Harry grinned as everyone settled down to play some exploding snap.

"Wait are you three being serious?" Dean asked after a couple of hours.

"No. Sirius is my godfather." Harry said grinning as everyone groaned.

"But we were just screwing with you guys. I'm taking over for Madam Hooch, Hermione for Madam Pince and Harry for DADA." Ron said grinning at everyone. With a nodded everyone settled back down.

 _ **Hogsmeade**_

 _ **7 pm**_

"I wonder how many students will be in 1st year." Hermione said as they grabbed a carriage.

"I don't know. 30 or so?" Ron asked with a shrug.

"Hermione, who got first draw?" Harry asked looking out the window.

"First draw?" Draco asked looking at Harry.

"Headboy and HeadGirl choose passwords for their House. Since we are both from Gryfindor we took turns. Also Harry got first pick." Hermione said with an amused grin.

"So what did you pick?" Ginny asked looking at Harry curiously.

"Vibrant...Something." Harry said with a shrug.

"How about life?" Ron asked glancing at Harry.

"Yeah I like that. Vibrant Life." Harry said with a grin.

 _ **Sorting**_

Harry grinned as he quickly jogged into the Great Hall. Smiling he slid into is seat next to Ron as Mcgonagall brought the first years in. Once everyone was quiet she placed a rather ragged looking hat on a three legged stool. Harry grinned when he saw a couple looks of shock as the tear near the brim open and the hat began to sing.

 _So it is done_ _jhhhvg_

 _Evil is defeated at last_

 _But our heros are not yet finished._

 _For now the time has come to go back,_

 _Back to the way things used to be._

 _Back to the days when the four houses were friends._

 _So let me tell you to forget your house,_

 _They shall still be your family while here,_

 _But let us remove this hatred of eachother._

 _So come to me and I shall tell you where to sit._

 _Perhaps you shall sit with the Magnifcent Gryffindors,_

 _Those who have brave hearts,_

 _But alas my children do not be fooled,_

 _Not every soul who steps into Gryffindor is Brave._

 _Or prehaps you shall sit with the Just Slytherins,_

 _Those who have ambitous minds,_

 _But not every soul in Slytherin is Just,_

 _Nor is every soul ambitous._

 _Perhaps you shall sit with the Gentle Ravenclaws,_

 _Those with a thirst for knowledge._

 _But let me remind you children,_

 _Knowledge is Power but is can be a dangerous thing._

 _Or prehaps you shall sit with the Vailant Hufflepuffs._

 _Hardworking and loyal._

 _Tossers some may be,_

 _But I shall remind you that not all of them are._

 _So come children and I shall tell you where to sit,_

 _But do not let that stop you from making friends,_

 _For this is the way things used to be._

"Well that was intresting." Hermione muttered.

"You can analyze it later Mia. Pay attention to the first years." Harry said grinning.

"Why can't you do that?" Hermione hissed crossly.

"Because you have a better memory than me." Harry said grinning. Hermione rolled her eyes and turn to watch the first years.

"Banner, Samantha." McGonagall called.

A small dark haired, blue eyed gril walked up and took a seat.

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat yelled after a second. Harry smiled and applauded as Samantha's sister stepped up and was also placed in Slytherin.

"Chang, Cedric." McGonagall called.

"Cho's little brother." Ginny said as a small asian boy made his way up. Harry thought he looked way too much like Cedric to be Cho's little brother but than what did he know?

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat roared, which earned a tremulous amount of appluase. Natasha Daniels was also sorted into Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw gained a set of Greek Twins, Two Girls named Rena and Roxanne Frey. Hufflepuff gained three more students. Another set of twins, Anthony and Arthur Gillian, as well as Eli Lambert.

"What? No Gryffindors?" Ron asked watching as the other two Lambert triplets, Rosa and Samuel, were sorted into Slytherin.

"Not yet apparently." Hermione said as Alice Michaels went to Ravenclaw and Jessica Moore went to Slytherin.

"There are alot of muggleborns this year." Harry noted as Elizabeth Novak wento to Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff gained another set of twins, Bella and Lizzy Pines.

"Rogers, Adrian." McGonagall called as a young spanish boy made his way up. The hat had barely touched his head when it shouted:

"GRYFFINDOR!" The boy smiled as the cheers from the Gryffindors seemed to shake the windows.

"What are you waiting for Mr. Rogers?" The Headmaster asked looking at the young boy.

"I'm Waiting for my sister, sir." Adrian said with a shy smile. Smiling Albus motioned for Minerva to continue. Harry grinned when the girl was placed in Gryffindor and her brother pulled her to the table.

"That's adorable." Hermione said with a smile as Ashley and Jasper Santiago were sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Reminds me of Fred and George." Ginny said as Marie Smith and Michael Tyler joined Slytherin.

"Well let's hope they aren't like those two." Harry said with a grin as Athena Walker joined Ravenclaw.

"I don't think McGonagall could take it." Ron said as the Wood quintaplets joined Gryffindor.

"Five Children? Who did Wood marry? Two more kids and the man will have his own Quidditch team." Harry said grinning at the five of then.

"That poor woman. Giving birth is hard enough but giving birth to FIVE kids in one day?!" Hermione said, her eyes wide.

"Wait Oliver was a seventh year when we were first years." Ron said looking confused.

"Doesn't he have a older brother or something?" Harry asked looking at Hermione. She nodded as Dumbledore stood up.

"Nibble, Tweak, Lela and Oddement." Dumbledore said before sitting down as the food appeared.

"You know those are names of House elves right?" Harry asked grinning.

"Figured out did you?" Fred asked as he dropped into the seat next to Harry.

"What are you doing here? You graduated already." Hermione said looking at Fred in confusion. Harry shushed her and gestured to Dumbledore, who had stood up.

"Attention students. I have a few start of term anouncements. First, the Forbidden Forest is off limits unless you are with a teacher. Second, Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to remind you of the prank items that are banned. The full list is on Mr. Filch's door if you wish to veiw it. Third, the Ministry of Magic has passed a new law. It states that any student who did not graduate from School must go back and complete their Seventh year. All returning students will be placed in their old houses and if possible they will have their old rooms back. If not then they will share with the current seventh years. Fourth, There is no magic in the halls. Lastly, We have assistant professors for teh first time in 50 years. Mr. Harry Potter, will help your Defence teacher for this year. Miss. Hermione Granger, will assist Madam Pince in the Library. Mr. Ronald Weasley, will assist Madam Hooch in Flying lessons and in Refereeing Quidditch matches. And Finally Mr. Neville Longbottom, will assist Professor Sprout in Herbology. Please do not put these four in a difficult position. They have the right to take and give points as well as assign detentions. Thank you. That is all." Dumbledore said as the prefects began to call for first years.

"So the Weasley Twins are back?" Hary said as he led the other upstairs.

"That we are Harrykins." Fred said grinning at Harry.

"Wicked. At least we won't be bored this year." Seamus said laughing.

"Yeah. Just do me a favor and try not Prank Mia." Harry said laughing as he said the password.

"Harry? Don't you a Mia have your own apartments?" Ron asked looking at the bed where Harry's trunk was.

"We were offered but we turned them down seeing as we were going to be assistant professors." Harry said as he stretched out on his bed.

"Heyyyy!" The Twins called as they walked in.

"Oh no. You mean we have to share with the twins?" Harry said groaning.

"Oi! No need to be rude." George said with a grin as he threw a pillow at Harry.

"Yeah Harry! Now you get to see my gorgeous face in the morning." Fred said causing Harry to roll his eyes and Ron to start laughing.

"Hey Fred?" Harry said grinning.

"Yes?" George answered grinning.

"Your George not Fred." Harry said grinning as everyone but Ron and Neville looked at him in shock.

"How can.." Fred started.

"You tell us.." George continued,

"Apart?" They chorused is shock.

"Trade Secret. Any ways, what do you know about Cedric Chang?" Harry asked grinning.

"Ahhh. Well rumor back in 6th year was that Cedric got Cho pregant towards the end of the year." George said with a shrug.

"So the kid may or may not be Cedric's son?" Ron asked in shock.

"Yep." Fred said with a slight grin.

"Wait. If that was true the kid would be like three years old." Harry said looking confused.

"And here is another rumor. Apparently, Cho's mom was working on a potion and something went wrong. At first they thought nothing was wrong and the suddenly Mini Cedric started growing. It not only aged his body but his mind as well." Fred said with a shrug as he headed toward the bathroom.

"Well...then." Neville muttered as everyone started to get ready for bed.

 **AN: That's all. Review please.**


	6. First Day of Classes

**MUCH ADO ABOUT NOTHING**

DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely, positively nothing. See that NOTHING. It all belongs to the amazing Shakespeare and the lovely J.K Rowling.

Pairings:

Snape/Lucius

Draco/Hermione

Sirius/Charlie

Remus/Tonks

Ron/Lavendar

Neville/Luna

Harry/Fred

George/Alicia

Ginny/Blaise

Narcissa/Johnathan

~Most of this is Ron, Hermione, Harry and Neville's Schedules.

Chapter 6

 _ **First Day of Classes**_

 _ **Tuesday, September 2, 1997**_

 _ **Great Hall**_

 _ **Breakfast**_

"Morning Harry." Ginny called as Harry and Ron Walked in.

"What am I? Chopped Liver?" Ron asked raising an eyebrow.

"No you're Diced Tomatos." Harry said causing Hermione to Laugh as they sat down.

"Sorry. I didn't think you were awake yet." Ginny said with a shrug as Draco sat down inbetween her and Hermione.

"Good Morning, Love. Morning Shadow, Slink and Hurricane." Draco said kissing Hermione's temple.

"Morning Blizzard." They chorused as the Great Hall filled up.

"Look McGonagall is passing out schedules." Hermione said grinning. Harry grinned and took his from his head of house.

"Attention Students. It has been brought to my attention that I forgot a certain announcement last night. After many letters to esure that this could happen. I am pleased to announce that we will be starting a Drama department. The first Play will be William Shakespeare's _**Much Ado About Nothing.**_ " Albus announced before taking a seat amid excited whisphers.

 **Schedule: Potter, Harry J**

 **Year: Seventh**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Mondays, Wenesdays and Fridays**

 **8 am - 8:50 am Dueling Club**

 **9 am - 9:50 am 1st year Defence W/O Kingsley**

 **10 am -12pm Double Potions W/ Slytherins**

 **12 pm- 1pm Lunch**

 **1 pm - 2pm 2nd Year Defence W/ Kingsley**

 **2 pm- 4 pm Free Period (Quidditch Practice)**

 **4 pm - 4:50 pm 3rd Year Defence W/ Kingsley**

 **5 pm - 6 pm Study Hall**

 **6 pm - 7 pm Dinner**

 **7 pm - 8 pm Study Hall**

 **Tuesdays and Thursdays**

 **8 am - 8:50 am 4th year Defence W/ Kingsley**

 **9 am - 9:50 am Transfigureation W/ Slytherins**

 **10 am - 10:50 am Dueling Club**

 **11 am - 11:50 Herbology W/ Ravenclaws**

 **12 pm- 1pm Lunch**

 **1 pm - 2pm Herbology W/ Ravenclaw**

 **2 pm- 4 pm Free Period (Quidditch Practice)**

 **4 pm - 4:50 pm 5th Year Defence W/ Kingsley**

 **5 pm - 6 pm Study Hall**

 **6 pm - 7 pm Dinner**

 **7 pm - 8 pm Study Hall**

 **Saturdays**

 **10 am - 12 pm Dueling Club**

 **4 pm - 5 pm Dueling Club**

 **Sundays**

 **4 pm - 5 pm Dueling Club**

 **Curfew For 1st and 2nd years is at 8 pm**

 **Curfew For 3rd years is at 9 pm**

 **Curfew For 4th and 5th Years is at 10 pm**

 **Curfew For 6th and 7th years is at 11 pm**

~ **Reminder that Curfew Times are what time you are supposed to be in you Common Rooms**

 **~Quidditch Schedules will be posted In the Common Rooms**

 **~Quidditch Practice Schedules Posted in the Common Rooms as soon as The Quiddicth Captains decide on it**

 **~Quidditch tryouts are a must for everyone including returning members**

 **~Hogsmeade Weekends Will be Posted in the Common Rooms after the Quidditch Schedules are posted**

 **~Weekends are free days, Dress codes do not apply, Curfew does apply**

 _ **Mr. Potter,**_

 _ **As you may have noticed you have 1st year defence with out me. I believe that you are capable enough to do this alone. The headmaster and I have decided to allow you to teach up to 5th year. If you have no problems with that by Christmas than we will see about adding 6th and 7th years.**_

 _ **~Kingsley**_

"How does yours look Harry?" Hermione asked looking up from hers. Grinning Harry switched their schedules causing Hermione to roll her eyes.

 **Schedule: Granger, Hermione J**

 **Year: Seventh**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Mondays, Wenesdays and Fridays**

 **8 am - 8:50 am Dueling Club**

 **9 am - 9:50 am Library**

 **10 am -12pm Double Potions W/ Slytherins**

 **12 pm- 1pm Lunch**

 **1 pm - 2:30 pm Free Period**

 **2:30 pm - 5 pm Library**

 **5 pm - 6 pm Study Hall**

 **6 pm - 7 pm Dinner**

 **7 pm - 8 pm Study Hall**

 **Tuesdays and Thursdays**

 **8 am - 8:50 am Library**

 **9 am - 9:50 am Transfiguration W/ Slytherins**

 **10 am - 10:50 am Dueling Club**

 **11 am - 11:50 Study Hall**

 **12 pm- 1pm Lunch**

 **1 pm - 2pm Free Period**

 **2 pm- 4 pm Library**

 **4 pm - 4:50 pm Study Hall**

 **5 pm - 6 pm Defence W/ Slytherins**

 **6 pm - 7 pm Dinner**

 **7 pm - 8 pm Study Hall**

 **Saturdays**

 **10 am - 12 pm Dueling Club**

 **1 pm- 3 pm Library**

 **4 pm - 5 pm Dueling Club**

 **Sundays**

 **8 am - 10 am Library**

 **4 pm - 5 pm Dueling Club**

 **Curfew For 1st and 2nd years is at 8 pm**

 **Curfew For 3rd years is at 9 pm**

 **Curfew For 4th and 5th Years is at 10 pm**

 **Curfew For 6th and 7th years is at 11 pm**

~ **Reminder that Curfew Times are what time you are supposed to be in you Common Rooms**

 **~Quidditch Schedules will be posted In the Common Rooms**

 **~Quidditch Practice Schedules Posted in the Common Rooms as soon as The Quiddicth Captains decide on it**

 **~Quidditch tryouts are a must for everyone including returning members**

 **~Hogsmeade Weekends Will be Posted in the Common Rooms after the Quidditch Schedules are posted**

 **~Weekends are free days, Dress codes do not apply, Curfew does apply**

"Not Bad Mia. Not bad at all." Harry said as he switched with Ron and oved so Hermione could read over his shoulder.

 **Schedule: Weasley, Ronald B**

 **Year: Seventh**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Mondays, Wenesdays and Fridays**

 **8 am - 8:50 am Dueling Club**

 **9 am - 9:50 am Arithmacy**

 **10 am -12pm See Madam Hooch**

 **12 pm- 1pm Lunch**

 **1 pm - 2pm 1st year Flying Lessons**

 **2 pm- 4 pm Free Period (Quidditch Practice)**

 **4 pm - 4:50 pm Muggle Studies**

 **5 pm - 6 pm Study Hall**

 **6 pm - 7 pm Dinner**

 **7 pm - 8 pm Study Hall**

 **Tuesdays and Thursdays**

 **8 am - 8:50 am Arithmacy**

 **9 am - 9:50 am Transfiguration W/ Slytherins**

 **10 am - 10:50 am Dueling Club**

 **11 am - 11:50 Study Hall**

 **12 pm- 1pm Lunch**

 **1 pm - 2pm See Madam Hooch**

 **2 pm- 4 pm Free Period (Quidditch Practice)**

 **4 pm - 4:50 pm Study Hall**

 **5 pm - 6 pm Defence W/ Slytherins**

 **6 pm - 7 pm Dinner**

 **7 pm - 8 pm Study Hall**

 **Saturdays**

 **10 am - 12 pm Dueling Club**

 **4 pm - 5 pm Dueling Club**

 **Sundays**

 **4 pm - 5 pm Dueling Club**

 **Curfew For 1st and 2nd years is at 8 pm**

 **Curfew For 3rd years is at 9 pm**

 **Curfew For 4th and 5th Years is at 10 pm**

 **Curfew For 6th and 7th years is at 11 pm**

~ **Reminder that Curfew Times are what time you are supposed to be in you Common Rooms**

 **~Quidditch Schedules will be posted In the Common Rooms**

 **~Quidditch Practice Schedules Posted in the Common Rooms as soon as The Quiddicth Captains decide on it**

 **~Quidditch tryouts are a must for everyone including returning members**

 **~Hogsmeade Weekends Will be Posted in the Common Rooms after the Quidditch Schedules are posted**

 **~Weekends are free days, Dress codes do not apply, Curfew does apply**

"When did you decide to take Muggle Studies and Arithmacy?" Hermione asked looking surprised.

"At the end of last year." Ron said with a shrug.

"What about your OWLs? You can't take these without them." Hermione said looking up in confusion.

"I took Arithmacy at the end of last year and I took them Muggle Studies one a month after school ended." Ron said with another shrug causing Harry to grin.

"Oh...well you never said anything." Hermione said looking down.

"Mia...please. It wasn't anything against you. It's just I heard my mum and several other talking about me at Christmas and they all seemed to think I couldn't do anything school related without you. And when Mum asked about my exams, they said that was luck. So I decided to prove them wrong and I did. I got an Outstanding on my Arithmacy OWL and I got an O with distiction om my Muggle Studies one." Ron said with a bright grin. Hermione laughed and hugged him.

"That's brilliant Ron. I'm glad you proved them wrong." Hermione said grinning.

"Me too." Ron said as Neville walked over.

"Hey guys. What's your schedules look like?" Neville asked as he handed Hermione his.

 **Schedule: Longbottom, Neville F**

 **Year: Seventh**

 **House: Gryffindor**

 **Mondays, Wenesdays and Fridays**

 **8 am - 8:50 am Dueling Club**

 **9 am - 9:50 am Care of Magical creatures**

 **10 am -12pm See Professor Sprout**

 **12 pm- 1pm Lunch**

 **1 pm - 2pm Madam Pompfrey**

 **2 pm- 3 pm Free Period**

 **3 pm- 3:50 pm Professor Sprout**

 **4 pm - 4:50 pm Madam Pompfrey**

 **5 pm - 6 pm Study Hall**

 **6 pm - 7 pm Dinner**

 **7 pm - 8 pm Study Hall**

 **Tuesdays and Thursdays**

 **8 am - 8:50 am Madam Pompfrey**

 **9 am - 9:50 am Transfigureation W/ Slytherins**

 **10 am - 10:50 am Dueling Club**

 **11 am - 11:50 Herbology W/ Ravenclaws**

 **12 pm- 1pm Lunch**

 **1 pm - 2pm Herbology W/ Ravenclaw**

 **2 pm- 3 pm Professor Sprout**

 **3 pm - 3:00 pm Free Period**

 **4 pm - 4:50 pm Study Hall**

 **5 pm - 6 pm Defence W/ Slytherins**

 **6 pm - 7 pm Dinner**

 **7 pm - 8 pm Study Hall**

 **Saturdays**

 **10 am - 12 pm Dueling Club**

 **1 pm - 2 pm Madam Pompfrey**

 **2 pm - 3 pm Professor Sprout**

 **3 pm - 4 pm Madam Pompfrey**

 **4 pm - 5 pm Dueling Club**

 **Sundays**

 **8 am - 9 am Professor Sprout**

 **9 am - 10 am Madam Pompfrey**

 **10 am - 11 am Professor Sprout**

 **4 pm - 5 pm Dueling Club**

 **Curfew For 1st and 2nd years is at 8 pm**

 **Curfew For 3rd years is at 9 pm**

 **Curfew For 4th and 5th Years is at 10 pm**

 **Curfew For 6th and 7th years is at 11 pm**

~ **Reminder that Curfew Times are what time you are supposed to be in you Common Rooms**

 **~Quidditch Schedules will be posted In the Common Rooms**

 **~Quidditch Practice Schedules Posted in the Common Rooms as soon as The Quiddicth Captains decide on it**

 **~Quidditch tryouts are a must for everyone including returning members**

 **~Hogsmeade Weekends Will be Posted in the Common Rooms after the Quidditch Schedules are posted**

 **~Weekends are free days, Dress codes do not apply, Curfew does apply**

"Why are you with Madam Pompfrey?" Harry asked looking over at Neville.

"Because Professor Sprout works closely with Madam Pompfrey and seeing as I might be takking her place I need to be able to do the same." Neville said with a shrug.

"Ok so what about Band Practice?" Hermione asked looking at the others as Luna walked over to join them.

"How about on Sundays?" Luna asked looking over their schedules.

"Ok. When on Sundays?" Ron asked borrowing a pen from Harry.

"How about 11 am to 12 pm. We take a break for lunch and then pracice until 3 pm?" Luna asked looking at the others.

"That works for me. Don't forget about Dance lessons Mia." Harry said as he wrote the time on his schedule.

"How about 3 pm to 4 pm?" Hermione asked looking up. After getting agreements from everyone Neville spoke up.

"Who is going to teach the dance class?" Neville asked looking a the others.

"Johnathan Lightgold?" Ron asked picking up his bag.

"Really?" Harry asked looking surprised.

"Yeah. I mean we will have to ask but I saw him dancing with Mrs. Malfoy at the wedding." Ron said with a shrug.

"Yeah. They looked good together. Do you think they will end up together?" Ginny asked grinning.

"First, it's Miss. Black. Second, they already are together." Draco said with a shrug.

"When did your parent divorce?" Hermoine asked looking confused.

"To weeks before OWLS." Draco said with a shrug.

"When did they get together?" Harry asked grinning.

"The day after the wedding. Apparently they had a one night stand and my mother told him that she wasn't a one off and he had to atleast date her for three weeks." Draco said with a grin.

"I love your mum." Harry said grinning. Draco laughed and wrapped his arm around Hermione.

"What's your Schedule look like?" Harry asked suddenly looking at Draco, grinning when Draco passed his schedule over.

 **Schedule: Mafloy, Draco L**

 **Year: Seventh**

 **House: Slytherin**

 **Mondays, Wenesdays and Fridays**

 **8 am - 8:50 am Dueling Club**

 **9 am - 9:50 am Ancient Runes**

 **10 am -12pm Double Potions W/ Slytherins**

 **12 pm- 1pm Lunch**

 **1 pm - 2pm Arithmacy**

 **2 pm- 4 pm Free Period (Quidditch Practice)**

 **4 pm - 4:50 pm Muggle Studies**

 **5 pm - 6 pm Study Hall**

 **6 pm - 7 pm Dinner**

 **7 pm - 8 pm Study Hall**

 **Tuesdays and Thursdays**

 **8 am - 8:50 am Arithmacy**

 **9 am - 9:50 am Transfiguration W/ Slytherins**

 **10 am - 10:50 am Dueling Club**

 **11 am - 11:50 Muggle Studies**

 **12 pm- 1pm Lunch**

 **1 pm - 2pm Ancient Runes**

 **2 pm- 4 pm Free Period (Quidditch Practice)**

 **4 pm - 4:50 pm Study Hall**

 **5 pm - 6 pm Defence W/ Slytherins**

 **6 pm - 7 pm Dinner**

 **7 pm - 8 pm Study Hall**

 **Saturdays**

 **10 am - 12 pm Dueling Club**

 **4 pm - 5 pm Dueling Club**

 **Sundays**

 **4 pm - 5 pm Dueling Club**

 **Curfew For 1st and 2nd years is at 8 pm**

 **Curfew For 3rd years is at 9 pm**

 **Curfew For 4th and 5th Years is at 10 pm**

 **Curfew For 6th and 7th years is at 11 pm**

~ **Reminder that Curfew Times are what time you are supposed to be in you Common Rooms**

 **~Quidditch Schedules will be posted In the Common Rooms**

 **~Quidditch Practice Schedules Posted in the Common Rooms as soon as The Quiddicth Captains decide on it**

 **~Quidditch tryouts are a must for everyone including returning members**

 **~Hogsmeade Weekends Will be Posted in the Common Rooms after the Quidditch Schedules are posted**

 **~Weekends are free days, Dress codes do not apply, Curfew does apply**

"Not bad." Harry said with a grin.

"Looks like we have 3 classes with just us." Ron said laughing as Draco mimicked throwing up.

"Oh Joy." Draco said his voice laced with sarcasm. Harry laughed and led the others out of the Great Hall.

"Shut up. You love me." Ron said laughing as everyone got ready to split.

"No I love Hermione." Draco said before kissing Hermione as he and Ron headed towards Arithmacy.

 **AN: That's it. Review please.**


End file.
